Blood of Darkness
by Starteller794
Summary: When the seretei is attacked by strange beasts that have never been seen before, pyanfar starchaser, Brit Noelia and casie Noelia must figure out what is happening before it's too late!
1. Chp1: The Criminal

Chapter 1 

The Criminal

Wind rustled the trees as the clouds hung low overhead. It was clear that it would soon rain and droplets of water fell from the sky. It was an odd day in the Soul Society, for it rarely rained or stormed in the peaceful place. But a shower was often welcome despite the fact it could be hindering to travelers. There were a few travelers on the roads as it was now. Four people in dull brown cloaks kept pace with one another as the wind whipped at their clothing. Their faces could not be seen for their hoods where up and low over their faces, hiding their identities.

A small town ahead was their destination and they did not stop as many of the town's people turned and stared. They continued right up to the door of the local tavern and went inside without hesitation. Once inside, they were greeted with shocked silence.

Most of the tavern's occupants were men, but a few were women, and it was obvious they had every intention of being seduced by the men. No man was without a weapon, and each dangerous object lay within an arm's reach. Many of them placed their hands on their hilts of their swords warily.

The bartender called out in a voice riddled with nervousness, "What do you want? Money? A drink perhaps?"

A deep voice emitted from the tallest member of the cloaked group. "We are looking for a man named Riyan. He is wanted by the Central 46 for crimes against the inhabitants of the Seritei. We have found he likes to inhabit this bar. Is he here?"

The men in the bar all pointed to a scraggily haired man cowering against the wall, a club in hand. He gulped and cried out, "You'll never take me alive!"

Suddenly, he rushed towards the cloaked group, club raised. One of the cloaked members stepped forth and partially drew his sword, revealing his black robed arm in the process. The club thunked harmlessly on the weapon, and Riyan backed up a few paces in fear.

"You're – You're a Soul Reaper!" The criminal gasped.

"Of course you dunce head. Who else would the Central 46 send?" The member who had drawn his sword snapped. He reached out a hand to grab the man's shirt, but Riyan swung his club and whacked the cloaked man on the hand. He yelped in pain and jumped like a frog in surprise.

Riyan saw his chance and leapt through a nearby window and began to race away. The cloaked man whimpered and snarled, "That's my sword hand!"

"Quit whimpering, you let him get away you idiot!" Said another of the members. He was about the same height.

"Shut up Izuru!" The other member snapped back.

"Renji!" Said the tallest figure. The man dipped his head and fell silent.

The small group left the tavern and paused outside. The tall figure pulled his hood down and let his black hair dance in the wind.

"Captain, I'm sorry for my disgraceful acting"- Renji began but was cut short.

"Enough. Forget it and let us fan out. We will circle him and capture him." The captain said. He shrugged off his brown cloak and revealed the white captain's jacket beneath. He pulled out his white scarf from the satchel he carried at his side and flipped it around his neck. If you hadn't guessed yet, this was Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6.

The others were about to take off when a loud voice said,

"Wait!"

The others paused as the last member, very short compared to the others, lifted down her hood. She had slightly longer than shoulder length milky brown hair with a single black stripe on one side that ran from her bangs all the way to the ends of her hair that rested on her back. Her green eyes were narrow and mysterious, and she had a seemingly, constant, sly smile. Her forehead was covered by a blue and green headband and two flowers stuck out of her hair, giving her a more childish appearance. She too, unlatched her cloak and tossed it away to reveal her own captain's jacket.

Byakuya sighed. "Every moment we waste lets him get further from us *Pyanfar! Let's move!" (*pie-an-far)

"Yes Captain Starchaser! Please! I don't want to be caught in the rain!" Izuru complained.

"Quiet Kira!" Pyanfar snapped at the young man. He looked at the ground, his blonde hair falling even further over his left eye. The squad 3 captain continued, "I'll pursue him alone. Stay here."

"No you're not!" Byakuya snapped. "I won't have it. We need to work together, it will be faster."

Pyanfar sniffed, "I never get to have any fun! Come on Bi-Bi! It won't take long I promise!"

Byakuya's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Renji and Izuru glanced at him and snickered. He gave them both an askance look but his cheeks remained red as he replied, "No, absolutely not!"

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Pyanfar as she disappeared in a flash step.

Renji looked at his captain and said in a teasing voice, "I guess we don't have much of a choice do we Bi-Bi?"

Renji was knocked clean off of his feet by Byakuya's stinging slap.



Riyan raced through the woodlands at a break-neck speed. His breath was ragged and he could barely breathe, but he dare not slow down. They would catch him for sure if he did. The criminal glanced behind him and noticed he was not being followed. Relief swept over him and he slowed to a stop to catch his breath. He stood panting for a moment, glancing around the trees to make sure he was alone. He realized he was and puffed out his chest.

"That's right you stupid Soul Reapers! You'll never catch the likes of Riyan the Great Warrior!" He announced proudly to the wind.

"Stupid? I'd hardly call any of us stupid when you're declaring your victory to nothing but air."

Riyan jumped with a yelp and clutched his club to his chest. "Who's there!?"

"Look up doofus."

Riyan glanced up at the tree in front of him and saw a girl in a black kimono covered by a Captain's jacket. Her hair was frizzy, yet a lovely light brown and her sinister green eyes were watching him with interest. She flicked her head skyward and the flowers poking from her hair bounced. She sniffed and then stretched with a yawn and asked,

"Now that you know I'm here, what do you suppose we do?"

Riyan was shaking violently, fear making his eyes bulge. He didn't know how to react, nor did he think he could.

"A-are you with t-those others?" he stuttered.

The girl leapt down from her perch in the tree and walked up to him. He raised his club in defense, but she stopped just out of its reach. She smiled sweetly and her eyes took on an innocent sparkle. She held out her hands wide with the palms up to show him she had no tricks.

"Who ever are you talking about? Why would I be trying to hurt such a brave and handsome man as you?" She asked, her voice haunting and light.

Riyan was still wary. "You're a Soul Reaper. You must be with them!"

The girl sighed and shook her head. "What are you talking about? I was never sent to hurt you."

Riyan squinted at the girl and then lifted an eyebrow with curiosity. She seemed sincere, even though she was a Soul Reaper, and she had not moved any closer to him. He let his club drop and he leaned on it.

"So…I'm handsome huh? You're not bad looking yourself. What do you say to going back to my place and…you know." Riyan said, lifting his eyebrows to emphasize his words and then he winked.

The girl blushed and moved in a bashful manner. She looked at the ground and said, "Maybe. Maybe I'd love to."

Her eyes grew narrower, and a sly smile crossed her face. She walked slowly over to him and looked him in the eye. He began to sweat with excitement. She was going to kiss him! She was going to kiss him!

Suddenly, he was slapped in the face and before he knew what had happened, his legs were knocked from under him and he was on his back. The club was in the girl's hand and she placed a foot on his chest. Her eyes were sparkling with mischievousness and she laughed and then the evil smile returned to her face.

"You're stupider than I thought you were." She sneered.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

The girl let out an annoyed laugh. "You don't get it. I was playing a game with you. I just tricked you. Did you seriously think that I would be attracted to such a desperate and cowardly heap such as yourself? You're absolutely disgusting! I'm one of the Soul Reapers sent to capture you, although as foolish and stupid you are I'm surprised a subordinate couldn't catch you."

Riyan suddenly grew angry. How dare she trick him! She grinned slyly and said, "Now come peacefully so I don't have to hurt you."

The girl pulled back and turned away from him. Riyan saw his chance. He leapt forward and was about to grab her neck, when she whirled around and called out, "Bakado Number 1, Sai!"

Suddenly, Riyan couldn't move. His arms were stuck behind his back and he struggled to stand, but only succeeded in falling face first into the dirt. The girl had stopped him without even completely turning. He looked up as she glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes narrow and cold and yet the smile was still on her face.

"Fool." She said, "You think you could stop a _Captain_ of Soul Reapers? Please, don't waste my time. I promised Captain Kuchiki that I would be back quickly. I plan to keep that promise and I don't have time to play your little games."

The girl grabbed the back of his shirt and began to drag him through the woodlands. Riyan yelped every time he hit a rock.

"Hey watch that ditch!" he yelped as his butt collided with a rock in the bottom of it. "OOO! Hey- YOWCH! Please- EEEEE! ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT EVERY DAMN ROCK ON THE ROAD- YOWCH!"


	2. Chp2: A Quiet Tea Party

**Ok so I forgot to add comments on the first chapter…heh heh. So this is another intro chapter; not much action, but hang in there it gets better!! Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to tite kubo, but the characters are mine and my friends. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

A Quiet Tea Party

Steam drifted softly upward from the warm tea that sat on the table in a beautiful flower patterned cup. A gentle hand grasped the handle and it was brought to the lips of Brit, a young girl with long brown hair that was extremely straight and soft as a feather. It was streaked with purple and was kept in a ponytail with two strands framing her face. Her large and strikingly beautiful violet eyes sparkled in the morning's light which filtered in through a nearby window. Her smile was warm and welcoming as she watched her lieutenant giggle with delight.

Momo Hinamori was Brit's lieutenant. Shortly after Brit had taken over command of Squad 5, Momo had been deemed, finally, physically and mentally stable. The girl had taken quickly to Brit and they were now best of friends and Momo couldn't be a more loyal and strong lieutenant.

The girl was teasing the even younger boy who sat next to her. He was Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 and he hated being teased, especially about his spiky, snow white hair. He was snapping at Momo, but it only made her giggle more.

Also laughing was Hitsugaya's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was a very kind woman, but a little on the ditzy side. Yet she was a fierce fighter and deserved her post at Toushiro's side.

Toushiro finally snapped loudly to the sky, "I just hate being at this table with all these GIRLS! Why can't I have a normal friend like all the other guys? Why do I have to be friends with you guys?"

Brit giggled and said, while brushing a stray strand of her hair back, "Because you're too embarrassed to talk to anyone, you're mean to anyone you meet and push them away, and with that grimace on your face all the time, you look pretty scary."

The squad 5 captain let her long black sleeve fall to her side again, the purple stripe that was sewn into the fabric sparkling like her eyes. Brit had hated the drab and boring black of her kimono, so she had livened it up a bit with her own handiwork.

Toushiro's reaction was a grimace and Brit burst into laughter. The other girls joined her; Toushiro growled and pouted, staring at his tea in the process.

"I'd better be scary or no one will take me seriously!" He said to himself.

The laughter began to quiet and everyone returned to their tea. Brit was still smiling and was about to make another comment when a black haired subordinate Soul Reaper stepped into the door. He bowed hastily and then said,

"Captain Noelia, there is a visitor here to see you."

Brit glanced up in surprise. She turned and nodded to her friends then took her leave of the table. Her subordinate led her through the Squad 5 barracks to a dark room, for the windows were covered by curtains, lit only by candlelight. Sitting at the table was a cloaked person, their hands in their sleeves and a warm cup of tea before them. Brit took her place at the far end of the table, curiosity filling her soul.

"Greetings Captain Noelia, I'm glad you could spare a moment of your time. As a Captain you must be extremely busy."

Brit smiled sheepishly. There had been little activity in the hollows and she had had plenty of free time. Today she had been drinking tea and yesterday she had been lounging and sleeping the day away. She had been far from busy.

The Squad 5 Captain pushed the thoughts away and asked, "So, what is your name, where are you from and what do you want."

The cloaked man snickered. "It's just like you Brit, snooty and straight to the point."

Brit froze. No one but her sister and her friends called her Brit and very few others knew her first name. But the voice of this man did stir memories in her thoughts. She knew this man.

"Uncle Walter?" she said barely above a whisper.

The man pulled down his hood to reveal a gray, bearded chin and wild eyes. His head was scarce of hair as it had always been. It _was_ Brit's uncle. He smiled at her and winked. "Thought I'd stop by eh?"

Brit stared at the man not sure how to react. The Captain had originally been from the Rukon district and had then become a Soul Reaper. But when she had lived in that dusty old place, she and her sister had lost their parents to a stray hollow and had wandered alone for days. She had expected the man to come and care for them. He had never come. But before even that event she could barely recall the bald man who would stop by and talk to her father often. Her uncle was now her only living relative besides her sister.

She felt suddenly irritated, but curtsey made her hold her tongue and she smiled as warmly as her anger would allow. He smiled back at her and then said, "I'm pleased to see that you have come this far as a Soul Reaper. I didn't realize that you had such power."

Brit did not respond and she closed her eyes trying to keep herself from blurting out her frustration. Her uncle noticed.

"You are wondering why I didn't come find you and protect you after your parents were killed." He stated.

She glared at him and snarled, "Well? Why didn't you?"

He looked at the ground and replied, "I have been searching for you since that day. You left the town and I couldn't find you. No one had seen you leave and I didn't know which road to follow. I chose one but apparently, it wasn't the right one. You had gone for another place. I was frequenting a bar recently and heard them whispering the name Noelia and I realized you must be a Soul Reaper. Hi and Ho, I would never have guessed you to be a Captain, but I've finally found you."

Brit's anger evaporated as she finally understood. She glanced up and said, "Casie is a Captain now too. Should I fetch her?"

"No no no. She doesn't need to know I'm here."

"Why?"

"I needed to speak to you only. I have this for you."

The man lifted his cloak and pulled forth an enormous sword, that looked just like Brit's zanpaktou but larger and the flower on the tip which was closed on hers was open on this sword.

"This is Reegon, the family heirloom. I have no children and you are my eldest grand child so I pass it on to you."

Brit was so surprised she could barely reach out and touch the weapon. Walter then got up and replaced his hood. "I'd best go now. Good luck and keep yourself alive!"

The man left, leaving Brit in amazement and shock.

**So….wanna know what pyanfar looks like? Here's the link (****.com/art/Starchasers-Pyanfar-Starchaser-126787898**** ) This will also have a starchaser explanation on it. And I promise, next chapter I post will have Brit and Casie's pics attached!! **


	3. Chp3: Hollows of Nothing

**Yay! Casie's first chapter! Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to tite kubo, but the OC characters belong to me and my friends. **

**___________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3

Hollows of Nothing

It was beautiful on the grassy hilltop that was crowned by a single cherry tree. Sitting upon it were three beings, a young man, a girl, and a large beast with a fox head. They were all staring at the sky and quietly waiting, for what, an observer would not know. The girl was short and her blonde hair stuck off of her head like tiny wings, and her bright blue eyes were anxious and impatient. Suddenly, the girl sprang to her feet and cried out,

"There he is Sajin! There he is!" she said, bouncing and pointing. A black robed figure was racing towards the three on the hilltop at breakneck pace. Once he reached the top, he doubled over and panted. He had black hair, very short and in a 70's hair cut. He wore dark shades over his eyes and few knew what color they truly were.

"There you are Tetsuzaemon." Sajin said.

"Sorry Captain. I was held up-"

"Who cares! You're here now so we can go!" The small girl said while jumping up and down.

"I don't see how you're so excited about a minor mission Captain Noelia Jr." said the young man with spiky black hair, an array of tattoos on his face, and narrow and fierce eyes.

"Because Shuhei! It's just so exciting! I haven't been on a mission since I was made captain! It's been incredibly boring doing paperwork all the time!" responded the small captain.

"Did you have sugar before you came here Casie?" Sajin asked.

Casie pouted and shook her head. "No… ok, maybe."

Shuhei sighed and whispered to himself, "Why did I get stuck with such a young captain?"

"What was that Hisagi?" Casie asked.

"Nothing Captain." The Lieutenant responded.

"Let's quit blathering and let's get moving." Sajin growled. He turned on his heel and headed for the gates to the Seritei. The lieutenants followed while Casie raced past them and leapt up onto one of Sajin's broad shoulders. She smiled at him as his amber eyes glared at her.

"Awww…the poor foxy looks like he needs a hug!" and then the girl proceeded to wrap her arms around his fluffy neck. Sajin closed his eyes and waited patiently until the girl let go. He then looked her in the eye and said,

"I am not a "foxy" and I did not need a hug."

"Whatever." Casie said and smiled. Sajin turned his head back to the horizon. Shuhei, still following behind the captains, watched the clouds overhead and sighed. It was a beautiful sight. Yesterday had been rainy and cold and he hated those kind of days as they were usually filled with sadness.

He reflected on the mission. There had been a few hollow sightings out in the Rukon district and the Captain General had commanded Captain Komamura to go. The fox-headed man was always serving General Yamamoto with unwavering loyalty and would do whatever the General said. Shuhei's Captain was just along for the ride as she was close friends with Sajin. She, like the General, did not mind the fox head on the man and she had even commented that he was cute. She found the fox-headed captain fascinating and the two had become friends quickly. Shuhei too was a good friend of the Squad 7 Captain.

The journey was quick and fast, as the four began to flash step to their intended destination. Casie jabbered all the way as she was just still on Sajin's shoulder and wasn't even using the flash step herself.

They arrived to find many torn down buildings great gashes in the ground. The people had long fled to a safer place. Sajin glanced around and snorted.

"What an awful attack. It must have been a high level hollow to do this much damage." He stated.

Shuhei knelt and felt a large print in the ground. After a moment he reported, "The Spirit pressure doesn't feel like a hollow. It feels…more evil."

Casie leapt off of Sajin's shoulder and felt the ground with her lieutenant. "He's right. Sajin, have you ever felt something like this?"

She was completely serious and Sajin shook his head, and his eyes scanned the destroyed village warily. His hand strayed to his Zanpaktou's hilt. Suddenly, he snapped, "The thing has not left yet!"

The others were instantly alert, and Shuhei drew his sword. Casie glanced around, her eyes watching the buildings with a trained eye. Suddenly, a loud crash blew a nearby building to bits. Dust sprung from the ground and floated on the air, destroying all un-hindered vision. The four Soul Reapers covered their faces as the dust swirled around them.

Casie, eyes squinted to keep the dust out, peeked over her arm and saw an enormous creature looming over her and before she could make a sound, she was knocked off of her feet by powerful claws. The small Captain crashed into the wall of a building and it collapsed on top of her.

"Captain!" Shuhei cried out. He growled at the creature as the dust began to settle and the Squad 9 Lieutenant could see it clearly. It was monstrous beast as it stood taller than most of the buildings, with long horns protruding from the back of its skull. It was very thin and the bones could be seen through the skin. Claws that were half as long its forearm glinted cruelly in the light and teeth stuck out from under its lips. Two red eyes watched from the narrow head. No hole was in its chest; this was no hollow.

Shuhei suddenly felt panic but he pushed it away and charged forward yelling the name of his sword. Before he could get the name out however, he was knocked away by the claws.

Tetsuzamon was about to attack, but Sajin held him back with a strong arm. "No my lieutenant, let me."

The Captain sprang forward and howled his sword's name and then struck the ground. Rocks exploded under the feet of the beast. It cried out in pain and took a step back, but as Sajin was about to attack again, the beast recovered. It opened its mouth and shot forth a beam of light. Sajin barely dodged in time. Then, almost quicker than lightning, the long claws rushed for the fox-headed captain. He lifted his sword and blocked the claws. He planted his feet and pushed against the attack and for a moment, it seemed he would best the creature's strength. But then, the Squad 7 Captain was flung away like a fly. He landed heavily as the wind was knocked out of him. Stunned, the captain lay motionless on the ground. Tetsuzamon stepped in front of his captain, sword out.

Suddenly, an enormous blast of fire smacked the beast in the side of the face. It turned in rage. Standing on a rooftop was Casie Noelia, her Zanpaktou released. It was much longer than normal, the blade red on the edges, while silver in the middle. A crystal orb implanted in the center of the blade burned with a raging firestorm inside. The Captain pointed her weapon at the beast.

"Burn it!" She cried and another blast exploded from the sword tip. The beast knocked it away as if it were nothing more than a tiny match. It did not discourage the young captain however. She smiled and yelled at the creature,

"You're pretty good aren't you!? Well then, how about I show you all of my power!?"

The girl, placed her other hand on the sword's hilt and held it vertical to her face and called out, "BANKAI!"

The weapon shimmered then the blade burst into flame and extended. A moment later, a long fiery whip lay at the feet of the young captain. She said in a cool voice, "Flame of the sun, Fuego Látigo!"

In a flash, she was behind the creature, and before it could turn, the girl had struck several times. The beast turned around and as it did so, blood burst from its side. It snarled in pain.

"Pretty good huh? Not only does my sword change, it also increases my speed. It's pretty practical because a whip doesn't have defense." She said, in the exact same spot she had been moments before she had launched her first attack. The creature turned around again and roared in anger. It shot forth a burst of light from its mouth, and Casie dodged quickly before the beam even reached her.

Floating in the air above the beast, Casie raised her whip, and began to whirl it around her. Embers and sparks danced around her and the air became very hot. The beast growled and turned to face her. But it was too late for the beast to attack. Casie let loose her built up attack; there was a loud crack of the whip as great blast of flame covered the beast. It screamed in agony and as soon as the attack had finished, it collapsed to the dusty ground.

Casie landed in front of it, the fiery whip trailing like a magnificent tail behind her. Sajin and Tetsuzamon raced up to her.

"You okay?" Sajin asked with worry.

The young captain smiled and replied, "Just some bruises."

Shuhei emerged from the dust coughing and holding one arm. The others glanced at him as he came over to them, and he nodded to his captain.

"That was amazing. And don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said.

The dust settled and the four Soul Reapers turned their attention back to their defeated foe. But no beast was in sight. Instead, lying in a pool of blood on the ground was a man with his eyes glazed over in death. Casie's eyes widened.

Sajin whispered to himself, "What the hell?"

There was a moment's silence then Sajin said, "We need to report this. Let's get back to the Seritei."

**So if you noticed on the last chapter…yep that link was totally incomplete, even though its perfect on my program. Hmph something with the site I suppose. So let me try again. If you want to see what Pyanfar Starchaser looks like, here is the URL, (.com/art/Starchasers-Pyanfar-Starchaser-126787898) (just add the www.) **


	4. Chp4: Creeping Fate

**So here is the next chapter! Enter plot line here! Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to tite kubo, but the OC's and ideas surrounding them are mine. **

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Creeping Fate

Pyanfar scribbled on the sheet on the desk before her. It was paperwork; a boring and long task required to be done by the captains and lieutenants. Of all the things about being a captain, this was the one thing Pyanfar hated. She sighed and brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

It had only been a day since she, Byakuya, Renji, and Izuru had apprehended Riyan and turned him into the special forces. The mission had been a quick and easy one and there had been little activity in hollows and Arracanar and Pyanfar had found she was incredibly bored. The captain liked action and adventure in her life, not paperwork and sitting around doing nothing all day.

As she thought of the mission, another memory came back to her. One of love and anger. It was an odd thing to think about and Pyanfar hardly believed it had happened. The girl was transported back to a day a few years ago when she had disobeyed Byakuya Kuchiki. She had always been getting into fights because the others in the squad teased her and taunted her for being weak and anti-social. She had, after all, graduated with the lowest grades in the history of the Soul Reaper Academy.

It had been after one of those fights when Byakuya had had enough with her. Both of their tempers had flared and she had challenged him to a duel where she had soundly defeated him. It was the upset of the ages. Then, she had been wounded in a battle shortly after and had been forced to be watched over by the Captain. He had taken care of her, but the two were always bickering. Finally, they forgave each other, and had become friends. Pyanfar was then made the Captain of Squad 3 shortly after and they had seen little of each other for months. Then on one summer night it happened.

It was on that warm night when she had run into Captain Kuchiki. He had seen her walk passed his house, and he had joined her. They had talked and he had asked her if she was doing ok. Pyanfar had responded with "it could be better". He had then asked her if she would meet him again the next night and it had surprised the girl so much she had tripped over a rock. Byakuya helped her up smiling the entire time.

"Do-are you asking me on a date?!?!" She exclaimed. Byakuya chuckled,

"No, no. I just want to talk. We hardly see each other anymore."

Pyanfar had thought that suspicious, but agreed to meet him the next night. And the night after that. And after that. Eventually, he really did invite her on a date. Pyanfar sighed as the memory entered her head of their first kiss.

The captain's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling,

"Pyanfar…"

The captain glanced up, but no one was at the door or in the room. She turned and looked out the window, but no one was there either. Scratching her head, Pyanfar returned to her seat, and began to write again, but then she heard her name again.

"Pyanfar…"

"Izuru! Quit playing games! I'm not in the mood!" She called out thinking that her lieutenant was playing some trick.

"Pyanfar…"

"That's it!" The captain rose from her seat and walked around her desk, and was about to storm out the door when she suddenly felt faint. Her vision began to darken and before she realized what was happening, she collapsed on the floor and blacked out.



Izuru, having heard his name called a few moments earlier, hurried into the captain's office. As he entered he said,

"Captain you wanted me- Captain!"

Izuru raced to his captain's side and turned her over. She was unconscious and the lieutenant nearly panicked. He cradled her in his arms and called out loudly, "HEY! SOMEONE! COME HERE NOW!"

A subordinate raced in and seeing the captain limp in the lieutenant's arms, froze. He continued to stare blankly as Izuru issued a command.

"Get Squad 4 in here!" he stated quickly. The other Soul Reaper didn't move and continued to stare. Izuru snapped angrily, "NOW!"

That command got to the subordinate and he raced away quickly. Izuru looked back down at his captain, and he checked her pulse. It was still strong and the lieutenant began to relax a little. He whispered softly, "Captain, what happened?"



Pyanfar was standing on a single green hilltop that was surrounded by a sea of blackness. Silence was all that she could hear and it seemed to be deafening.

"Hello?" She called out. There was no answer; there was no response, not even an echo. She sat down on the hilltop, not daring to leave the light. Suddenly, she sensed she was being watched. She whipped around and tripped on her feet…or what she thought were feet. She gasped in surprise to see that her hands had become rounded paws, one leg with a black stocking. She had been transformed into a very large, mostly white feline.

"Surprised? You must have never been this deep into your mind before." Said a voice from the darkness. Pyanfar looked up and whipped around. There was no one in sight.

"Who are you!?" She yelled. There was no response. There was nothing but the awful silence. Then, the grass at Pyanfar's feet suddenly burst into flame. Yelping in surprise, Pyanfar darted off of the small hill as the fire consumed it. Turning back she saw two blood red eyes peering from behind the curtain of flames. The captain stared in horror, right back at them. Evil laughter filled the darkness and echoed back to the girl's ears and she shut her eyes, trying to wake up.

"You want to know who I am? I won't tell you unless you can defeat me!" said the voice from the flames. Suddenly, the echoes began to chant a haunting melody.

"Vit tew notere gh baloshu. Vit tew notere gh baloshu."

To terrified to take it any longer, Pyanfar raced away into the darkness the chanting voices following her and surrounding her.



"Vit tew notere gh baloshu…"

The last echo faded into silence and Pyanfar opened her eyes slowly. Looking down at her with a worried face was Izuru, his blonde hair hanging low over his eye. The captain's head began to ache horribly and she asked quietly,

"Izuru…what happened?"

The lieutenant responded, "Thank goodness you're awake, Captain. I heard you call my name and I rushed in here and found you unconscious on the floor. I sent a subordinate for Squad 4. That was seven minutes ago."

"Seven…" she repeated. She remembered the strange dream she had and she shivered. It had seemed she had run for eternity there.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." She tried to sit up and Izuru helped her. After a moment, Pyanfar put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "Am I ill?"

Izuru did not respond, and Pyanfar didn't want an answer. She quietly thought to herself, _Yes, I'm sick. That dream was just a product of it. It wasn't anything to worry about._

Suddenly, four Soul Reapers burst into the room. They all wore a green belt across their chests that were connected to a satchel attached to their back. It was the Squad 4 relief that Izuru had called for. Pyanfar sighed; she hated being ill.

**Sigh….so on the last two posts I TRIED to put links to pictures. But it appears fanfiction doesn't like that. So here let me try one more time! So in ur URL bar put my user name from this site. Dot. Then deviant art. (one word) Dot. Then paste the rest from the other chapters. Hopefully this way will work. If not…I will be even madder than before!!**


	5. Chp5: Reports of The NonHollow

**Yay another chapter. See a pattern yet? It goes, py, brit, and casie (kay-see; my friend was concerned about how the name was pronounced). And now the plot line for Brit's part has begun!! Yayz! Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to tite kubo, but py and the other OC's belong to me and my friends!! **

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Reports of the Non-Hollow; an Ill Friend

Brit stood in the line of captains on the right side of the room. She glanced diagonally towards Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6 who was standing almost like a statue and next to her was Captain Komamura. He towered three heads higher over her and it made her feel incredibly small. On the other side of him, though you could not see her, Casie stood at attention. It was because of what Casie and her small mission had discovered that the General was calling a Captain's Council.

The Captains continued to file in and take their places. Soi Fon stomped in and took her place at the very front, and across from Brit, Retsu Unohana took her place. All the captains were here now, but one; Pyanfar Starchaser.

Brit glanced at the vacant spot next to her where the Squad 3 Captain normally stood. She felt exposed as Pyanfar was the person nearest the General in their row. Leaning out to see the door around Captain Komamura, she found that they were closing and no one else was coming. Confused and concerned, Brit looked up at the General and saw he seemed indifferent. _As always._ Brit thought in annoyance.

Concern got the better of her however, for Pyanfar and she were close friends. When Brit and Casie had been abandoned by their uncle- _No. Not found by our uncle._ Brit corrected herself. When Brit and Casie had not been found by their uncle, they had wandered to a neighboring town and come across Pyanfar. They had become friends quickly and they had lived together almost as if they were sisters. Pyanfar had even given Brit a treasure that had once belonged to the Starchaser family.

The Light Heart. It was an almost pure white, heart shaped rock. Pyanfar had its counterpart which was supposed to be a deep purple, almost black, heart shaped rock know as the Dark Heart. Brit had never actually seen it, and when she asked about it, Pyanfar always seemed to become moody and irritable. But Pyanfar had seemed glad to give her the light heart. The two stones symbolized that together, they were a whole.

"Let us begin!" Yamamoto called. The captains became silent and looked up at him expectantly. "I see one of our Captains is missing. Anyone wish to inform me why she is not here?"

Brit glanced at Byakuya expecting him to know, but the worry on his face, that she could barely detect, made it obvious that he had no idea where she was. Instead it was Unohana who spoke up.

"Captain Starchaser fainted earlier this afternoon and was taken to the Squad 4 barracks for diagnosis and treatment. We've yet to discover why she blacked out." Reported the Squad 4 Captain.

Brit was now very concerned and she wanted to rush to her friend's side, but for now she would have to stay. She glanced Byakuya's way but his face was now completely emotionless and his eyes were closed. But the Squad 5 Captain knew he was just as worried as she was.

Pyanfar and Byakuya were in love; Pyanfar had told Brit on a warm summer night. Brit would not have believed it if she hadn't seen them kiss a day later. The great Byakuya Kuchiki, in love with a very young Captain who came originally from the Rukon District? It was very hard to believe. Pyanfar and Byakuya knew it and so they laid low and pretended that they were not interested in one another when around others besides herself and their lieutenants. Momo, however, did not know as Brit had decided not to tell the very kind girl. She was notorious for having a big mouth and the secret might have gotten out if she had told the lieutenant.

Brit was pulled back to the present as Casie and Komamura stepped into the center to the two lines. The Squad 5 Captain felt that she was short next to the fox-headed captain, but Brit wondered how Casie felt. She was very short because of her age, and she barely made it to knee height on Komamura.

It was Komamura who started. "Myself and Captain Noelia Jr. went to investigate an apparent hollow attack on the Rukon District. What we found was no hollow."

"It was a big monster." Casie chimed in. Komamura didn't seem to mind. He continued,

"It lacked a hole in the chest and a mask. I am not even sure what it was. However, it was very strong and Captain Noelia Jr. needed to use Bankai to defeat it. I could have been killed by it."

There were mutters among the other Captains. They were nervous whispers and thoughts, odd for captains to express, but if one of their own couldn't beat this thing it meant that there was a problem.

Casie picked up the strand and said next in a matter of fact tone, "And upon defeating it, the beast transformed into a Rukon District resident who I did not mean to kill. Whatever that creature was, it needed a host."

More mutters among the Captains. Brit was shocked and amazed. If these creatures needed a host, they would be impossible to detect unless they exposed themselves to the world. Some of the Captains called suggestions.

"Perhaps they are some kind of fully formed hollow, more powerful than the Arracanar!"

"Maybe it's something that has never been seen before. We should research and see if these beasts have ever been here!"

"If it's something that has been around a long time, why haven't we seen more?"

"Silence!" The General called for order. The Captains all became quiet. The General continued, "I agree with whoever said we should research. It is the best thing we can do right now. Once we find out what these creatures are we can then work on destroying them and defeating them. Captain Noelia-"

Brit glanced up in surprise as the General continued, "-I want you and Captain Starchaser, once she's well, to scour the Great Library from top to bottom for any and all information on these creatures."

Brit bowed and then the General concluded, "Dismissed."

The Captains began to file out of the room in twos and threes many muttering to each other. Brit was about to catch up to Toushiro when she saw Byakuya heading out the door in a very sophisticated rush. Brit smiled to herself because she knew exactly where he was going. The Squad 5 Captain then turned and caught up to Toushiro who whispered to her as soon as she was at his side, "What do you make of this Captain?"

"I don't know…" Brit replied. "But I'm going to get right to work researching."

Toushiro nodded. "I'll help you some too while you're waiting for Pyanfar to recover. I wonder what ails her. It's odd for a Captain to be sick. Well besides Captain Ukitake that is."

"And Pyanfar has only been sick once before in my memory and she recovered in about a day." Brit added to Toushiro's point. "It's odd. But I hope she gets better soon."



Brit and Toushiro arrived at The Great Library; an enormous room that fell many levels into the earth and one could not see the bottom level from the top. Every hundred years another floor was added to the Library making it extend for what seemed like on and on.

"Well, let's get started." Toushiro said. "Or we'll never get done."

Brit chuckled and responded, "I agree. Let's go!"

The two split up and took opposite sides of the top floor and began to skim through each shelf.

It had been a couple of hours since the two had begun. Brit had descended to the second level while Toushiro had found something that could be promising on the first level. Brit had pulled forth five books and was now sitting at a desk scanning them with dying interest. This was going to be a long job, and it would be very tiring and boring. She snickered to herself as she thought of what Pyanfar would say right now.

"_This sucks. Why can't we just go kill the things and let Mr. Mad Scientist examine it?"_ said the imaginary Pyanfar. She would have been referring to Captain Kurotsuchi who was indeed the mad scientist of the Soul Society.

Brit sighed as she skimmed another page. The book she was reading was one on the recent history of the Soul Society of a few generations ago. It was incredibly un-eventful.

Suddenly, Brit's quick eyes spotted the name _Noelia_. It was a shock. Were her grand-parents recorded in this? _That's not possible! My family always lived in the Rukon District and the Seritei never keep records on the people outside of its walls._ Brit thought. She began to read the passage.

…_The great hollow attack was then defeated by a sole member of Squad 5. *Heke Noelia was his name. He will be remembered in this book for the rest of time as he was a well known hero of the Soul Society. He never became a Captain however as he was later cut down by an Arracanar when he was on a mission… (*he-kay)_

Brit stared at the page flabbergasted. She had a predecessor who had been in her squad. It couldn't have been her father, but perhaps it was her grandfather or great-great-grandfather? No, Heke must have been much older, maybe even older than the General. Thinking to herself, the captain wondered if Yamamoto knew about this along with the other elite captains. She would have to gather enough strength to question them.

"Hey! Brit! Let's call it a day and come back tomorrow!" Toushiro called from above. Brit called back,

"Okay! I'm coming!" Brit, closed the book, but didn't move as she stared at it. There were secrets about her that she didn't even know about and she didn't like it.


	6. Chp6: Special Mission Undercover

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me! My OC's belong to me and my friends though.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Special Mission Undercover

Casie rolled her eyes as Shuhei reported, "The General has summoned the two of us to a special meeting with him."

"We just got back from a mission! Can't he send someone else?!" Casie complained.

"The invitation didn't say we would be going on a mission. It just said we're to meet with the General. He probably wants to get more information out of us." Shuhei replied while studying the piece of paper in his hands. Casie sighed with annoyance but replied,

"Alright, let's see what the annoying geezer wants."

The two then left their barracks and headed to the Squad 1 Office at a brisk pace. The two spoke little as they took their journey to the office as there was little to talk about between the two. Casie reflected briefly that Shuhei had not been all that pleased when she had become the Captain. He had never liked Casie's free-for-all attitude and that she had allowed the Squad to become less disciplined and more lazy and care-free. The two almost never saw eye-to-eye (literally as well as figuratively) and were often in arguments. Almost more than once Casie had considered demoting her lieutenant, but he would always wow her again with his obvious skill in battle and she knew that he was the right one for the job.

They soon arrived at Yamamoto's office and the doors were opened by the guards as they entered. The old man was sitting at his desk with his lieutenant standing next to him. The old man looked up expectantly as Casie and Shuhei stopped in front of his desk.

"Welcome. I know you both just got back from a mission, but I need you to go on another." He said. Casie gave an annoyed look Shuhei's direction and the lieutenant rolled his eyes. Casie had been right about how they would be the ones going on another mission.

"The Soul Society needs you to go on an undercover mission in the Rukon District. I want you to find out as much as you can about these beasts. Casie, I have chosen you because you have lived a large portion of your life there-" Yamamoto said before being interrupted.

"Beg your pardon Captain General, but couldn't you send another? There are many captains who lived in the Rukon District before as well as I." Casie reported. Yamamoto nodded in a knowing way.

"I have chosen you also because you are the only one besides Sajin that has encountered the beast and you were the one who beat it remember? Also have you forgotten that your sister is busy researching and Pyanfar is ill? I expect that you will be able to handle the beasts while many of our captains do not know how to and you will do a good job of it."

"It was luck." Casie said humbly. "The next one could be stronger or cleverer."

"Even so, I need you to do this now Captain Noelia." Yamamoto stated. It was obvious that his mind would not change. Casie bowed her head reluctantly as did Shuhei. Then the two left the office of the General.

Once they were on the streets again, Casie growled angrily, "For the love of the gods! Why can't I just be let alone for a little while and rest! It may not look it, but my bankai saps my strength when I use it. Probably does because I'm still new to it."

Shuhei sighed and replied, "At least you have a bankai."

"You could too if you worked harder."

Shuhei gave the Captain an icy glare and snapped, "I work harder than you! I'm the one who ends up doing all the paperwork while you go and play with the subordinates or Sajin or Yachiru! If I had my way you wouldn't even be a captain!"

Casie stopped aghast. Shuhei continued to stomp on ahead and he didn't look back at his captain who stood staring after him in shameful anger.



Casie stomped into her office and stopped as a pile of paperwork fell across her path. The Captain sighed and went to her chair at the back of the room. There she put her face in her hands and remembered the day that she had become the Captain of Squad 9.

It had been a hot summer day and Casie, who was part of Squad 7 at the time, had been lying in the grass and watching the clouds fly overhead when a messenger had arrived.

"Casie Noelia. You are summoned to the Captain's Council that is taking place right now. It's very important you attend."

Casie had been very surprised and had nearly fainted with fear. Standing in front of all those important people was a nightmare! Sure, her sister and Pyanfar would be there because they had become captains recently, but that didn't make it any better. The young girl got up and followed the messenger to the meeting. She had been sweating with nervousness by then and it was driving her nuts. Pyanfar was near the very front, her eyes closed. Casie had barely recognized her until she remembered that the girl's appearance had changed over the few years since they had joined the ranks of students at the Soul Reaper academy.

Brit was standing next to Pyanfar, her beautiful violet eyes shining with pride. Casie could not guess why, but it was obvious as Brit winked at her. She had brushed the brown strands of her purple streaked hair back into place and Casie had remember that Brit had begun to add the purple into her hair near the end of their academy years.

Casie turned her attention to Yamamoto at the head of the gathering. He was smiling slightly and the captains quieted down. He began,

"As you all know, we have all our Captain's posts refilled except for Squad 9. We still need a captain."

There were mummers of agreement amongst the Captains and Casie felt she was near to fainting. It finally began to hit her why exactly she was here. The General continued,

"Casie Noelia, your sister has recommended you for the post. You have achieved bankai, and even though you have not known it for ten years yet, we have no others willing to take the post. Will you accept the captain's jacket of Squad 9?"

Casie couldn't speak for a moment. This time however it was not nervousness that made her stutter, it was excitement. This was probably the only time she would be offered the job and Pyanfar and Brit couldn't look down at her as a subordinate.

The Captain's jacket was held in front of her by the Squad 1 lieutenant and after a moment, Casie took the jacket from his hands. There was a cheer as she took her place next to Captain Komamura. He was smiling with a big toothy grin and his amber eyes shown with pride. He had after all, been her Captain.

Casie brought herself back to the present. When she had accepted the job of Captain, she had not remembered all the responsibility that had come with it nor the work. She admitted to herself, _I should never have accepted this jacket. I'm not fit for a Captain…_


	7. Chp7: Something's Wrong

**Bleach belongs to tite kubo but OC's are mine and my friends. **

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Something's Wrong

"Nothing seems to be wrong with you Captain Starchaser." Unohana reported softly. Pyanfar was sitting on a bed in the infirmary stripped down to the white robe that was worn by Soul Reapers beneath their black kimonos. It made the girl feel exposed and she longed to replace the comforting black over the white.

"I'm going to let you go back to your barracks but please take it easy. I think that last mission you went on wore you out more than you think." Unohana instructed. "Also you are to help Captain Noelia in the Great Library in researching these strange beasts that are attacking the Rukon District. That should be easy enough on you."

_Goody, dusty old books…what a joy._ Pyanfar thought. Unohana was leaving the room and Pyanfar knew it was finally time for her to put her uniform back on. She hopped down from the bed and retrieved her kimono and quickly put it on. Then she threw on her captain's jacket and then she tied her blue and green headband across her brow. Finally, for the cute and innocent touch, she stuck the two half black, half white flowers into her hair just next to the black stripe that split it unevenly.

She left the Squad 4 barracks as fast as possible for she hated the place with all of its sharp objects and strange medicines that did weird things to the body. It creeped the girl out and it was just as well when she was five steps away from the door that she finally relaxed.

Pyanfar took on a leisurely pace and put a bit of swagger into her stride as she passed many shops surrounded by subordinate Soul Reapers and nobles. If they did see her, the girl wanted to make sure they knew she was a captain and a well regarded one, even if she really wasn't. Looking better than you actually were did often have its advantages.

Up ahead, the crowd suddenly parted as if they were avoiding something deadly or dreadful. Pyanfar smiled to herself for there was only one person who could do such a thing. And she was right. Walking down the tunnel the crowd had made for him, Byakuya Kuchiki strode with an elegance that was rare in a man. His eyes met hers and as they passed one another, the Squad 6 Captain turned around and followed her, not too close, not too far behind.

In a nonchalant voice, Byakuya said, "You were absent from the Captain's Council. It's disgraceful to miss something that important."

"I have a good excuse. Ask Unohana about it. She'll tell you that there appeared to be nothing wrong with me and that my latest mission must have worn me out even though I did nothing exciting, except a rather boring capture of a criminal." Pyanfar responded in a teasing yet annoyed sounding tone.

She couldn't see Byakuya's face, but Pyanfar knew that it had not changed. He asked again with the same tone, "Fainting is not a good sign. Yamamoto won't let you do anything special for awhile. Better get used to the Library."

"I heard."

"Might I come to your office so you could explain in better detail as to what happened today?"

Pyanfar shrugged. She knew exactly what her lover meant and would welcome it happily. (And for all you dirty minded-freaks this does not mean what you think it means!!) The two rarely got alone time with all of their business as Captains and because of Pyanfar's excuse to get some rest, this would be the perfect time to get together.

After a while of walking, the two reached the Squad 3 barracks and quickly went inside. The sun was setting and the air was becoming cool and chilly. It took only a few minutes for the two to get to the Captain's Office and Pyanfar opened the door.

"Captain!" Izuru called as he came running down the hall. "I didn't know if you would be coming back tonight- Captain Kuchiki! I didn't expect to see you here."

The tall man was as silent as ever and Pyanfar forced a smile onto her face; sometimes her lieutenant could be a little intrusive. She responded to Izuru's question, "Yes, Izuru. Unohana said I just needed rest. And I'm going to right _now._"

Izuru stared at her in confusion for a moment and then realization crossed his face. "Oh. Well then, its good you're back Captain, and I uh…I'll go take care of the rest of the paperwork."

The lieutenant walked away briskly, not looking back. Pyanfar sighed in frustration. Izuru was clever, but sometimes he had his blonde moments. (Duh he is blonde-haired) The two captains progressed into the room and Pyanfar went quickly to her desk clearing it off and muttering to herself. Byakuya smiled slightly and he watched her fiddle with the enormous piles of paper. There was one thing that the Squad 6 captain couldn't understand and that was how one girl could be so organized, yet so messy. And it didn't help that she was a procrastinator either.

After a few minutes, Pyanfar had finally organized her desk in a way that she had liked and she took a seat on one of her two elaborate window benches. Byakuya however did not sit down. He observed as she threw her feet up and leaned back in a carefree way that the man would never ever do around others. After a moment Pyanfar looked his way and asked,

"So you want to know exactly what happened today, don't you."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and then replied, "Yes. I almost blurted out my feelings in front of the entire Captain's Council today when I heard the news."

Pyanfar snickered then said, "I fainted. That's about it. Izuru found me and he called Squad 4 and I got checked up and I'm supposedly fine…"

The Squad 3 Captain trailed off but she tried to hide it. Unfortunately, Byakuya noticed. Concern crossed his face mixed with a more fatherly "you're going tell me" look and Pyanfar sighed. She would feel like she was in trouble if she didn't tell him, and so she replied reluctantly,

"Yeah…I uh…heard a voice before I fainted." The girl fidgeted and sat up, her green eyes wide and shinning. She continued, "At first I ignored it, but it was persistent and so I thought maybe it was Izuru playing a trick. So I got up, and was headed towards the door and I must have collapsed…and I dreamed….I think."

Byakuya's expression did not change but his eyes were searching her as if he was suddenly wary of her. Pyanfar closed her eyes and bowed her head. She said almost to herself but loud enough for her love to hear, "Byakuya, am I going crazy?"

The Squad 6 Captain smiled slightly and replied, "You've been crazy for a long time."

Pyanfar smiled slightly too, but she felt the man's concerned but wary eyes burning into her skin. She realized she shouldn't have told him about the voice. It did make her sound crazy. She put a hand to her head and said in a lighter tone of voice,

"That trip must have really taken out more on me than I thought huh. Hearing voices, it's ridiculous. With my luck it was probably only the wind. That's it! It was the wind! It must have been-"

A gentle hand touched the top of her head and Pyanfar looked up to see Byakuya kneel down to her eye level. He said softly, "Don't start raving on me Pyanfar Starchaser, it's a little odd. Should I be worried about you?"

Pyanfar stayed still a moment, then she took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes and after another moment, "No, I've told you many times Captain Kuchiki, I can take care of myself."

Byakuya glanced at the ground, and then rose to his feet. "You get a good night's sleep. I can't visit you tomorrow because of an all day meeting I have, but I'll send someone to check on you."

Pyanfar nodded and Byakuya turned slowly and left the room leaving the girl to her own thoughts. She got up and walked into her bedroom that was attached to the office, and then closed and locked the door tightly. The girl threw herself on the bed, her face hitting the soft pillow, and muttered into it,

"You idiot! Now he thinks I'm crazy! I really messed it up big time!"

"_You didn't mess up. He doesn't even like you. He would rather hide his love for you than show it. If everyone knew, then he could get away from that meeting and come spend time with you."_

Pyanfar jolted straight up, eyes wide. She whipped her head around the room and saw there was no one there; only the darkness. The sun had set now and night had fallen making the shadows creep with eagerness. She was the only breathing person in the room.

"I must be tired; I'll go to bed right now." Pyanfar said to herself. "I'll be all better in the morning."

The captain slipped out of her normal uniform and put on fresh white robes. Then she lay down in her fluffy bed and closed her eyes. Her mind strayed to thoughts that had laid buried deep in her mind for days and weeks. Every trouble and painful feeling haunted her mind like the rush of a waterfall that would never dry up.

Then, a small picture slowly appeared from the darkness; A young boy with large brown eyes and dark brown hair. Tears fell unchecked from those chocolate eyes and gently disappeared into his ragged brown tunic. The tattered blanket that was held in his arms dropped to the dusty earth as the boy let go and reached out, but he tripped and came face first with the ground. The boy did not cry out in pain but stayed on the ground sobbing. Suddenly, the vision was replaced by another. Houses burned before her and blood soaked the earth around her as it leaked from the bodies of her kin.

Pyanfar's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. She stared around the dark room as a tear slid down her cheek.

"_You left him. You let him die. All because you selfishly said you couldn't take it anymore. You left him in her clutches and took your family's prized possessions. THEIF! TRAITOR! MURDERER!"_

The Captain hugged her knees and began to sob.


	8. Chp8: Another Boring Day in the Library

**Yeps another chappy. Only the OC's belong to me and my friends. Everything else is tite kubos. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8

Another Boring Day in the Library

Brit scanned another page of the elderly book in her hands and was almost bored out of her mind. She didn't mind researching, it could be fun, but it was only interesting when the subject was something she wanted to know about. Looking though these thousands of books would take months. By then, hundreds of innocent people could be attacked.

There was a click as the door on the level two stories above her, and Brit paused. She waited as the person walked down the stairs and then looked up as there was a pause. It was Pyanfar.

"Hey! How are you today?" Brit asked cheerily. Pyanfar shrugged and tossed her hair with a quick flick of her hand. The other captain seemed fine, but Brit noticed quickly that there were dark circles under her friend's eyes and the black and white flowers in her hair that were normally springy and bouncy were wilted and slumped as if they were sick. Brit lowered the book in her hands to her waist and asked worriedly,

"You look horrible. Are you sure you don't want to take today off too?"

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Pyanfar responded nonchalantly. Brit watched as her friend disappeared down the spiral stairs with a worried glint in her eyes. Maybe her friend was ill and these dusty books wouldn't help things, but they could not deny the General's order and thus, she had to let the research commence.

She scanned page after page. Nothing of interest turned up and Brit had already read most of the history books on this level. Surly these beasts would have been seen before now if they had existed then. Perhaps they were a new foe of the Soul Society and they would have to figure out how to defeat them. Brit was beginning to doubt they would gain anything from reading all these books.

"Captain."

Brit looked up to see Momo walking down the spiral stairs. The Squad 5 Captain had become so bored she had droned out the sound of the door above her. She fixed a smile on her face and said,

"Hello Momo. Did you need something?"

"I thought I might make myself useful and help you and Captain Starchaser. There are an awful lot of books and you're going to be in here for a long time." She replied. Brit nodded and replied,

"Your help is not unwanted."

Momo was about to say something when there was a quick and panicked thunking on the spiral stairs. Pyanfar came quickly up, and she paused as if to catch her breath at the third level platform. Brit and her lieutenant stared at her a moment in puzzlement.

Finally, Brit asked, "Did you find something?"

Pyanfar turned her green eyes onto the two of them. The emotion within them was hard to read but something was defiantly wrong. The girl was shaking and seemed at any moment about to collapse.

"Pyanfar-" Brit was about to say.

"I…I'm not feeling well again. I'm going to take your advice Brit, and take the rest of the day off." She said hastily.

Concern covered all suspicion in Brit's conscious and she turned to Momo and ordered,

"Could you escort Captain Starchaser back to her office?" – She turned to Pyanfar- "And before you say anything I just want to make sure you don't faint before you get there."

Pyanfar said nothing; instead she began up the steps and Momo hurried after her. Brit watched then until the two had disappeared up the stairs and the she turned back to a nearby table and put the book she was holding onto the pile of "nothing found". She picked up the next as she sat down and read the tile aloud.

"The Diary of Kuro. Hmmm." Maybe there would be something here, but judging on what has been found thus far, she doubted it. She opened to the first page and scanned it lightly.

_I am..................................This is my diary………………If you are reading………………please continue……………………I visited my wounded friend Heke Noelia today…………_

Brit stopped her scanning in shock. She retraced the lines and began from the beginning.

_I am Kuro. This is my diary of my events from now until I run out of pages. Captain Kumo suggested that I keep this so that I won't feel so alone all the time. See I have few friends and they are not in this squad. I am picked on by the bigger and stronger Soul Reapers in this squad and I am often depressed, or so says my captain. _

_If you are reading this, well I must be dead. I would have loved to meet you. Maybe you could have been my friend. Anyway this, as I said before, holds a few years of my life suspended in time for you to read and see with your own eyes. Please continue if you wish. _

_There was a big battle just yesterday and Squad 4 was very busy all day. An enormous hollow attack destroyed much of the Rukon District and many innocents were lost to the void. We lost many young Soul Reapers as well, young talent that we could have used in the future. I do wish we had a school to train such people who are strong of heart and mind. Finding a single person who has awoken the Demon Magic deep in themselves from the Rukon District or the Seritei is like finding a needle in a haystack. _

_Sorry. I do have a tendency to ramble. Please excuse this in the future. Anyway, I visited my good friend Heke Noelia today, the hero of the battle. He destroyed most of the hollows single handedly, even taking down an arrancanar. But he was seriously wounded. It's a miracle that he survived, but I suppose it's not that much of a surprise. His bloodline after all is strong with the will to battle and fight. Like a wild animal. _

_I met Heke only after I had become a Soul Reaper. He is, after all, a noble's son. The son of Kishin Noelia, one of the most powerful people in all of the Soul Society. I'm not sure why they are so high in society except that the family had been in power for a long time and the ancient details of how they became nobles are extremely sketchy. _

_I had studied this book that held such secrets. It's probably been lost by your time because it wasn't very important. Everyone knew the legend in my time. The Noelia's were a split piece of a clan that had argued and disagreed on everything. Finally the Noelia side of the clan left the other. The other clan is said to have shrunk and all but disappeared, only a few of its bloodline left. But the Noelia's have thrived and gained power by their feats in battle. They are, after all, from a bloodline that loved fighting and heroism. _

_But enough about Heke. That probably bored you to death. Sorry, I did tell you I ramble. Anyway, I am not into that kind of thing. Fighting is such an ugly thing and there is nothing heroic about killing another person. Who would think so? My family was just like the Noelia. They loved to fight and I was an outcast amongst them. I would heal whoever came to me, even if they were disliked by my family. My father hated that! He would scold me and then make me practice fighting with a sword. I remember a time that I was forced to kill someone who had threatened me to please my father. It was the most horrible experience in the world as the boy's last breath escaped his lips and his eyes faded to the color of mud. After that day I swore I would only heal and never kill. And I ran away from them. I ran away from my family. _

_I have to go. There are still wounded coming into the relief center. _

_Kuro_

Brit stared at the page in amazement. She was of a noble bloodline? Her family had once been one of the most powerful in the Soul Society? It was impossible! Brit had lived all of her young life in the Rukon District! Her family had lived there for years! Perhaps the Noelia had fallen from power. Why had her parents not told her or Casie? Did Yamamoto even know about this?

The Squad 5 Captain had hundreds of questions and she knew just who to ask; Uncle Walter. But he had left days ago and there was little hope of re-tracking him down. Brit looked back down at the book in her hands and decided that she would continue to read the diary. Maybe it would hold more answers to her history and perhaps even something about these creatures that were assaulting the Soul Society now. Brit looked at a clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late. She left the library and headed for her barracks, book in hand.


	9. Chp9: Into the Midst of Poverty

**So yeah another chapter! If you want to see what the new characters in this chapter look like follow the instructions at the bottom!**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

Into the Midst of Poverty

Casie scratched her arm as it had a terrible itch. Perhaps it was the rough and itchy clothes that most people in the Rukon District wore that was irritating her skin. It had been, after all, some years since Casie had worn such clothing. She continued to scratch herself until Shuhei hissed,

"Stop! You'll attract attention. People will think you have fleas or something!"

Casie glanced at him and replied, "I bet there are a lot of people who have them here."

Shuhei sniffed angrily, but did not complain. The two were walking down a dusty road deeper into the Rukon district as ordered by Yamamoto. This was the only town they were to scour nearest the West Seritei entrance where Komamura's small patrol had encountered the beast.

Casie sighed and suggested, "Maybe we should split up for awhile. We might gather more information."

Shuhei did not respond; instead he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want to do Captain."

Casie did not like that attitude, but didn't want to start a fight. "Alright, meet me at the town square when the moon rises."

Shuhei nodded then disappeared down an alley way. Casie watched him go, then headed for a nearby pub. She had arrived at the door, but then remembered that she was too young to go in without another, older Soul Reaper there.

Caise covered her mouth and muttered, "Damn."

She giggled because little girls weren't supposed to say such things. She remembered how when she had been very young, she had said such a word and her parents made her wash dishes for weeks. But when she and Brit had been orphaned, Casie had begun to hear those types of words coming from the mouths of Pyanfar and Brit. The young girl however, had refrained from saying them in honor of her parents. Even now, she rarely said them, but when she did she felt very grown up.

Casie shrugged and walked away from the pub entrance. It was a waste of time to be even standing there. She yawned tiredly and continued by many venders on the side of the dusty dirt path. She observed each with quick eyes. No one seemed to be odd or suspicious. Going out and looking for trouble was a stupid idea, and she really wanted to be back in her office drooling on her paperwork.

Suddenly a young kid raced past her and bumped her shoulder.

"Sorry!" The kid called over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight. Casie watched were he had disappeared and for some reason, felt compelled to follow him. She was within sight of him now as he slowed in front of a house. His eyes were wide as if he were afraid. A young man came to the door and he smiled. Casie crept close enough to hear,

"Hey youngster! How are you today?" Asked the young man with straight black hair and two clumps standing up like cat ears.

"A-Arwin Graystorm. I-I have a report."

_A report?_ Casie thought.

"Good, come in." Said Arwin. The boy went quickly inside and Arwin looked both ways before shutting the door behind him. Casie crept beneath the window and peeked in. The boy was shaking as Arwin put a hand on his shoulder. There was another girl within, her hair striking silver in color.

"What did you see?" Arwin asked.

The quaking boy replied, "T-this strange creature t-took this m-man with spiky black hair and disappeared into the hills….He had lots of scary tattoos on his face and he had a sword."

Casie gasped. That sounded just like Shuhei! She was about to turn around and flee the scene to find her lieutenant, but a strong hand grabbed the collar of her tattered clothes and yanked her through the window. She was thrown roughly to the floor and groaned as the wind was knocked from her. After a moment she was kicked and she yelped as she flashed to her feet and put her back to the wall. She fumbled for Fuego, but she stopped as a sword touched her throat.

Arwin was the wielder, his face completely calm. The girl and young boy cowered behind him, eyes wide and tears falling from the silver-haired girl's eyes. Arwin snapped,

"What do you want Soul Reaper Captain!"

Casie was astounded. How could this person have known who she was? Who were they? Despite trying to regain her composure, Casie stuttered, "I-I am on a mission. Y-You had no right to attack me-"

"Even though you were eavesdropping? I think not. Captain or not Captain, I have to kill you now. This matter I and my sister are investigating does not concern Soul Reapers." Arwin growled.

"But it does! The boy said that a scary man with tattoos on his face and spiky black hair got taken into the hills. He is a friend of mine and I need to help him." Casie protested. Arwin's eyes stayed narrow, but the sword fell to his side and the Captain relaxed a little. "I was ordered to investigate strange beasts that take over people. Is that what you are investigating?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't-" Arwin began but was cut short by a slap to the head.

"Arwin! Quit being so rude and suspicious! She's a friend." The silver-haired girl said. She turned to Casie and said, "My name is Ash. Perhaps we can help one another."

**Okay, wanna know wat Ash and Arwin look like? Ok here are instructions since this site is stupid and wont let me post a full link. Ok take my username on this page. Dot. Then deviant art (as one whole word). Dot. Then paste these two links to finish the rest. Ash: ****.com/art/Starchaser-Ash-Concept-126780663**

**Arwin:** **.com/art/Starchasers-Arwin-s-Concept-127142614**


	10. Chp10: Crossing the Line

**So here is another chapter. I sound so enthusiastic lately huh…probably cause im not getting any reviews….**

**Bleach belongs to tite kubo. The OC's belong to me and my friends. **

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10

Crossing the Line

Pyanfar was once again at her desk, scribbling a doodle on the edge of the paperwork. She had returned to her barracks early from the library because she had had an awful scare. She had been at the bottom level of the library and come across a book. Not just any book, a book written in a language that didn't exist to others. At least, it didn't exist to anyone but herself and her family because it was the language her family spoke; Catish. But it was what it said that had spooked her.

Written in the language that only she could read, Pyanfar had scanned the pages until she had seen a picture. Nearby it were the words; _The day will come when the world will be in turmoil. An ancient and powerful warrior will return in another form, their memories remembered. The great king of darkness will fall to one knee and darkness will challenge darkness as the queens of light and shadow fight for the lives of others; be it passively or actively. _

Pyanfar had looked at the picture again. It was hard to make out because it appeared to be many straight lines, like a claw stroked the paper with ink, like it had been carved into stone. It was pitiful but meaningful. In the picture was a huge cat-like beast with wings kneeling on one knee to another. The person being kneeled to was indistinct because they were overlaid with many creatures. One of the overlaying beasts appeared to be a cat, and then on top of it was a dragon, and then a human, and then another human, both almost identical.

Pyanfar had almost fainted again and had decided to return here to her barracks. It was better, but she was still shaking as she doodled. She was so tired; little sleep had come to her last night for the voice she continued to hear whispered to her in the waking world as well as her dreams.

The Captain sighed and yawned. _I'll lay my head down, just for a second._ She thought and proceeded to do so. She was asleep before her head even hit the table. But it didn't last long.

_Heh, napping are we? You'll be so much easier to control._

Pyanfar shot up, eyes wide. She snapped to herself, "Shut up! Why won't you leave me alone!?"

The voice didn't respond. Sighing, Pyanfar returned to her doodle as Izuru walked in.

"Captain, were you talking to someone?" he asked.

Pyanfar glanced up then shook her head. "No, no one, why would you think there would be someone here. No one is here."

"Uh…yes Captain. Are you alright? You look dreadful." Izuru commented, "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine! What makes you think I'm sick? I'm not sick. I'm fine, everything is fine. Fine as dandelions. Everything is just fine." Pyanfar replied defensively.

There was silence and Pyanfar glanced up at Izuru. His face was pale and he was looking at her strangely. The Captain blinked and asked, "I was rambling wasn't I."

He nodded slowly, the wary expression never leaving his face. Pyanfar rubbed the back of a hand over one eye and yawned. She nodded to Izuru and replied, "You're right. I need sleep. That's all."

_He's going to sneak in and kill you. Why else would he suggest you go to sleep! _

"SHUT UP!" Pyanfar snapped. Izuru stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ca-Captain, I didn't say anything." He protested.

_I said that out loud dammit!_ Pyanfar realized. She shook her head and said, "J-Just leave me alone."

"Yes ma'am." Izuru said with a hasty bow. He was out of the room in a flash leaving Pyanfar with her troubling thoughts. That voice was suggesting something that was not true. The Captain dug her nails into the wood of her desk, then got up and sat at a window seat to stare out at the far horizon. The sun was setting, painting the girl's face with bright reds and oranges.

Something was wrong with her. She knew it. That voice, or whatever it was, was making the Captain more aggressive; Pyanfar remembered the urge to reach out and kill Momo on the way back to the barracks when the lieutenant had done nothing. She was growing into a danger for herself and for her friends. And yet, what could she do?

The Captain pulled out a book from under the window seat and flipped it open to a new page. She took the small pin that Izuru had gotten from the human world on one of his missions and punched the button on the top. She began to write. At first the letters were long and beautiful, but then they became short, almost like scratches. Slowly the words turned from her thoughts to another's and the language changed.

_Si nac gh tutakama nye balos. __Joo oota kuk._

Pyanfar shook her head and re-read what she had written and tears sprang from her eyes. This was awful. Terribly, horribly, awful. _I can't let myself hurt them. Not after all they have done for me. I can't hurt them! I won't let myself!_

_Foolish girl. You cannot hope to elude me. You have no will in this battle. Those closest to you will all die and by your hand. Then I will emerge and destroy the rest of the slimy bastards and take my place as king! _

Pyanfar looked out the window. Her heart broke as she realized what she had to do.


	11. Chp11: Ill News

**So yeah im just going to tell you not to ask why izuru goes to a captain's council to announce that….cause I don't really see the reason in that either. Bleach belongs to tite kubo. OC's belong to me and my friends.**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Runaway: A New Confession: Clues

Brit yawned as she scanned another book. This was getting old way too fast and there was nothing in any book she had found about the strange beasts. She wondered when old man Yamamoto would let up on his order. The Captain was wondering where her partner, Pyanfar, could be and if she was still sick. But best not to worry now. Bored, she picked up the book that Kuro had written and began to read again.

_It's a sunny afternoon out here under the cherry tree. Yesterday was hectic in Squad 4. You'll remember there was that huge battle. Anyway I'm writing again, though I have little to talk about. Heke was discharged back to his barracks because it was getting to noisy here for his healing needs. So I'm as lonely as ever. The captain told me to take the day off, but I've nothing to do on my own. I guess I could go shopping, but I don't need anything and I need to save my money anyway. _

_So how about I ramble to you? Or will you be bored too? I could tell you about my book, or maybe my history. Yeah, maybe later. I think I will take a nap for now. _

_Kuro_

The entry was short and revealed little about the Noelia family. Brit sighed and was about to turn the page when there was a soft thumping on the stairs. Expecting Pyanfar, Brit called out cheerily,

"Hello!"

But it wasn't Pyanfar; it was a messenger. He bowed and reported, "There is an urgent Captain's Council happening in a half hour. Go now."

Surprised, the Captain put down her book and, as the messenger left, hurried up the stairs and out of the library. It was a quick walk to the meeting room and by the time she got there, most of the Captains had arrived. There were only two missing. Casie, because she was on a mission, and Pyanfar. Brit took her place next to Komamura and across from Byakuya. He seemed worried, his eyes flicking un-naturally back and forth. The General was sitting at the head and as the great doors closed, and silence fell upon the gathering.

"Captains! I have formed the meeting because there has been trouble. Izuru Kira. Step forth." Announced the General.

Brit glanced into the shadows near the back of the room and saw her friend's lieutenant slink out of them. She hadn't even noticed him there and she felt slightly embarrassed. The old book dust must have been clogging her senses.

Kira stopped in the middle of the two lines of captains. He cleared his throat nervously and brushed a strand of his blonde hair away from his face. The general continued his announcements.

"Kira reported something disturbing this morning. Tell them lieutenant, what you told me."

Kira took a deep breath then said, "Pyanfar Starchaser showed signs of insanity last night. I hate to tell on her, but I fear for her mental health. She was rambling, snapping at me when there was no reason, and talking to herself in an odd way."

Brit, eyes wide, was staring at the lieutenant in disbelief. It wasn't possible, was it? The captain thought deep for a moment; Pyanfar, as she remembered, had always seemed slightly on the insane side. The girl lived with one foot in sanity and the other in the darkness of insanity. She teetered precariously upon the line between them and the slightest nudge could have sent her over the edge. Brit worriedly looked back at Kira, but behind him, she saw the horror plain of Byakuya's face. This was not good at all.

"Let me experiment on her! Maybe I can fix her." Mayuri chipped in sarcastically. Brit leaned past Komamura's enormous form, and caught the squad 12 Captain's eye. She gave him a death glare and he quickly quieted down.

"Better yet, why not let her come and stay at the squad 4 barracks? It would be peaceful enough for her there." Unohana suggested.

"I object to that Captain." Byakuya said as he stepped forth. "If she is to go anywhere it will be to the Kuchiki household."

There was stunned silence in the room now. The captains were all staring at him as if he had lost his mind. The general looked down his nose at the Squad 6 Captain, and asked, "Why would she want to go with you? It is odd for a man of your high standards to offer your house to others. You barely know one another and you've fought with each other, yet you are giving her an unusual privilege. Is there more to this than what I am seeing?"

Byakuya looked at the ground a moment then returned the general's gaze and replied, "I know she is afraid of the healing instruments you have in your barracks, Captain Unohana.-" The captain directed at the squad 4 captain "-It would only put her under higher strain to be there. And I do know her; well. We are in love."

There were gasps around the room and Brit could not believe what she was hearing. Byakuya had spilled the beans and the news would fly like wildfire around the Seritei. But how would it look for him if he loved someone who was insane? It didn't seem to matter to him much.

A couple of the other captain's muttered to their neighbors and it seemed that they were quite astounded. The general's bushy eyebrows were lifted high and his forehead more wrinkled than ever.

"I see…" He said sagely. "I grant you that privilege then Byakuya Kuchiki, if you think that is what she needs. Kira, Captain Noelia. Accompany Captain Kuchiki to the Squad 3 Barracks and see that our young friend gets comfortable."

Brit bowed, as did Kira and the three of them left the room. Byakuya was leading them at a brisk pace, clearly wanting to be at Pyanfar's side as fast as possible. Brit almost had to run to keep up.

"Captain Kuchiki." Kira began as they grew farther from the Squad 1 Barracks, "Y-You told them."

"There was little way around it and it was the only way I could get the permission for her to rest in my household." Byakuya responded. Brit nodded in agreement, though she would have thought the squad 6 captain could have come up with a fine lie.

At the pace that Byakuya had set, the three were at the Squad 3 Barracks in no time. The early morning sunlight trickled through the windows of the long hallway and Brit felt herself speed up in anticipation. Finally the three arrived at Pyanfar's office door. It was slightly cracked open.

Byakuya opened it without knocking and stepped inside. He paused and looked around as Brit and Kira came through the door. Pyanfar wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Brit snapped at Kira. He took a step away from her and shook his head.

"I don't know!"

Byakuya disappeared behind the curtain that led to Pyanfar's living quarters, but came back out shortly after.

"She isn't here." He said shortly. Brit briskly walked to Pyanfar's desk and shuffled through the clutter of papers, then went around the desk and began to pull out drawers.

"W-what are you doing Captain Noelia?" Kira asked nervously.

Brit did not look up at the man, but responded, "Looking for a note, or clues. Maybe she's out for some fresh air. Let's not panic before we know what happened. Kira, go ask around the barracks and see if anyone has seen her."

The lieutenant did not protest and was out of the room like a rabbit. Byakuya watched as Brit continued to look through the papers. But there were no clues as to where Pyanfar was. Brit walked over to a window seat and sat down for a moment. Byakuya began to sort the papers on Pyanfar's desk and arrange them so that anyone would be able to find what they needed. Brit shifted on the seat, and noticed that one part was soft, but another was stiff, as if something were underneath it.

Brit ducked down and lifted the pillow. Byakuya looked up and watched as the Squad 5 Captain pulled forth a ragged brown book and opened it. He neared her and leaned over her shoulder as she scanned the title page.

_Pyanfar's Journal/Diary_

_(I could care less what is)_

Brit gasped and Byakuya's eyes widened. Brit commented almost to herself, "I didn't know that Pyanfar kept a diary!"

"Neither did I." Byakuya replied.

"I won't intrude on her privacy, but I'll go to the last page and see if she wrote anything before today." Brit said. She flipped to the last page that had been written on, dated only last night.

_I hate this! I hate it! Stupid Voice inside my head. It won't leave me alone, even when I sleep. It keeps reminding me of…well…you know. My family. What I've done that I have regretted. I hate this! I won't let anyone get hurt by me. Never. The voice it comes and talks to me and drives me crazy and it won't stop and I want it to go away. Why won't it just go away? Darkness is falling. I will kill them. I will destroy them… rip them kill them destroy them rip them kill them destroy them rip them kill them destroy them rip them kill them. __Si nac gh tutakama nye balos. Joo oota kuk. Si nac gh tutakama nye balos. __Joo oota kuk…_

It continued to repeat the sentence over and over. Horror kept Brit's eyes glued to the page. An uneasy feeling came over the captain and she shut the book, her hands shaking.

"What is happening to Pyanfar?" Brit asked softly. "What would make her say those things?"

Byakuya was silent for a few moments, then he said, "Do you know what that other language was?"

Brit shook her head. Then Byakuya continued. "I should have known she wasn't feeling well! She told me two days ago that she heard a voice in her head before she passed out that day! I should have known!"

Brit turned and put a hand on his shaking shoulder, "It's not your fault. Don't worry I'm sure she is fine."

"Captains!" Kira announced as he came in. "Only one person saw her. It was one of the night guards. He was on duty when she supposedly went for an "evening stroll". He was off duty soon after during the guard switch. He assumes that when she got back, he wasn't on duty so he didn't see her again."

Byakuya turned back to Brit and said in a strained voice, "You don't think she ran away do you?"

Brit was already running out the door.


	12. Chp12: Information

**Next chapter….im still sad cause im getting no reviews…..**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

Information from the Graystorms

Casie was offered a seat by Ash and she took it gratefully as she rubbed her bruised shoulder. The young boy had left and Arwin leaned on the far wall, a scowl on his face. Ash brought a chair for herself and sat in front of the Squad 9 Captain. A smile that was as big as London was on her face and then she said,

"So what is your name? It must be fascinating to be a Soul Reaper! And if you're a captain, it must be even better!"

Casie smiled slightly and replied slowly, "My name is Casie Noelia. Thought to the other captains I'm Noelia Jr. cause my older sister is a captain too. And I guess its nice being a Soul Reaper."

Ash giggled. Arwin sniffed and growled, "Ash just get on with it!"

"My name is Ash. Ash Graystorm. And that is Arwin. Don't mind my brother. He really is grumpy all the time." Ash said then she turned to her brother, "Why don't you go have a smoke?"

Arwin shook his head, but did not object and left through a hidden back door. Casie watched him go with curiosity but did not question. Ash turned back to her and asked, "So, what are you looking for?"

"Any suspicious activity of the locals. See, I and a couple of other people were sent to stop this weird creature that attacked the Rukon District recently. I beat it, but it was powerful. And huge too. The General wanted me to find out more information, but I didn't find anything." Casie replied.

Ash nodded. "Those "beasts" as you call them are known as demons. They are ancient beasts that have been dormant for generations, but now have been re-awakened. Arwin and I are investigating, but we aren't getting much out of it either. No one remembers demons, and no one has kept stories of them. But we too have noticed things. For example, those infected with a demon go insane, then the demon takes over the body and then changes it to match the shape of the creature. The bigger it is, the weaker it is."

Casie stared open-mouthed. She stuttered, "So…The one I beat was a weak one?"

Ash nodded again. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Oh man…" Casie said as she looked at the ground. After a moment she asked, "What about my lieutenant? I need to help him."

Ash scratched her nose with a finger. "I don't know. We know he was taken to the hills, but not much else. Who knows if he's even still alive."

"He'd better be or I'll…" Casie began in a threatening voice. Ash's cheery face turned to one of astonishment. Casie finished in a quiet and defeated tone, "I'll cry. I haven't got to apologize to him for being mean. I'd feel awful if I never told him sorry."

Ash put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Arwin and I will help you. We don't have anything else better to do anyway."

Arwin poked his head into the house and snapped, "Since when did you decide what I was going to do?"

The silver-haired girl growled and replied, "Because I'm dominant to you, and I'M the female here. So shut your face."

Arwin growled to himself, but did not reply as he returned outside. Ash turned back to Casie with her huge smile and continued, "We'll start now if you like, or we can wait."

The Squad 9 captain rubbed her shoulder and thought for a moment, then nodded. "Let's get going! He can't always take care of himself!"



Shuhei opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in a small clearing of trees, their shadows falling over him as if trying to hide him. He struggled to sit up, but found that his hands and feet were bound. He let his pounding head fall back to the earth and closed his eyes again.

The last thing the lieutenant remembered was walking around an old abandoned building then being attacked by a huge and gangly beast. Somehow, before Shuhei had a chance to draw his sword, he had been knocked unconscious.

He struggled against his bonds again, even trying to bite through the ones on his wrists. But it was futile. The magic-draining ropes were tied tight. He cursed under his breath, and then rested his head again. Darkness descended as the sun set, and he tried once more to get free, but to avail.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, crunches on the leaves, hurrying past his resting place. He was tempted to call out for help, but what if it was the creature? He kept his mouth shut out of fear, and the footsteps quickly faded into the trees. Shuhei sighed and decided it would be in his best interest to sleep.


	13. Chp13: Flight

**Ah…the cussing…I like. And the sadness….i like that too. And guess was shuhei, u missed ur chance to be saved!! Tee hee.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

Flight

Pyanfar weaved quickly between the trees of the Rukon forest. Tears fell from her eyes and she rubbed them away with the sleeve of her kimono. Her flash step kept her invisible to anything she came across within the trees. Shadows fell everywhere, some seeming to rise up in an impending doom. The girl flew around them and continued to run.

She had to runaway. She had to get away from those she cared about and loved, or she would harm them. Betray their trust. Byakuya's face came into her mind's eye without her calling it, and more tears sprang from her eyes.

_Stop! Stop tormenting me! _Pyanfar screamed at the voice in her head. It only replied with an evil laugh. The girl ran faster and faster and the world blurred around her. There was nothing but the wind beating her face, the shadows reaching to drag her into their eternity, and the voice in her head.

_Go back. They are waiting on death row._

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Pyanfar yelled at herself. She finally slowed to a stop, collapsing against a tree. She gripped it tightly and sobbed as more tears fell to the ground below her. Her nails dug deep into the bark of the tree, so much that they began to bleed, but the girl did not notice, but buried her head against the bark.

_Why am I running away?_ She asked herself, _I had everything back there! They could help me. I just have to tell them!_

_Help you? They hate you! You're friends ignore you as does your love!_

_Byakuya and Brit are captains! They're just as busy as I am!_

_They are going to betray you! They hate you! Joo jol patra!_

_SHUT UP! THEY LOVE ME VERY MUCH!_

_They lie. You're only lying to yourself! They don't like you! You've always been alone!_

_Alone…_The word had always struck sadness and fear into the girl's heart. The small boy from her dreams reappeared before her eyes. He reached out to her, and Pyanfar held out his hand for him, but suddenly, anger filled his eyes. The boy turned and ran.

"Wait!" Pyanfar called out. She raced after the boy, who was faster than a bird on the wing. But he disappeared and Pyanfar was in the center of many trees, their shadows reaching for her. She sank to her hands and knees and yelled in anger,

_DAMN YOU!_

_It was your fault! You left him! You left him! You let him die! MURDERER! _

_DAMN YOU TO HELL!_

_I've already been there. It's quite nice. Nice and toasty. _

Pyanfar threw herself to her feet and raced into the forest, anger driving her now. Suddenly, her vision turned red, and as did everything around her. Blood; that is the only thing she could compare it to. The earth began to spin and Pyanfar slowed to a stop, and was on her knees once more. She held her head in her hands and shook it, trying to ward off the blood-vision.

_That's it. Feel your anger. Let it consume you so that I may take you over._

_NO!_ Pyanfar screamed in her head. She fought back the anger and let it die, then was on her feet once more, racing through the forest.

****

Morning light began to seep over the tree tops of the Rukon district. Dew covered the leaves and the grass of the meadow that was in the center of the forest. Within the center of this meadow was a small hill with a cave inside. The cave opened like a single dark eye in the hill, giving it a menacing appearance. But Pyanfar found it the perfect place to set up a camp.

The girl was exhausted from her night's run, and she stumbled into the entrance of the cave to find it very shallow but dark. A small pool of water bubbled through the floor at the very back of the cave and Pyanfar staggered to it. She took a few drinks then she forced herself to her feet and returned to the entrance. The opening was too obvious she decided, and the captain reached up to the tall grass above it and pulled it down. In a tumble of dust and dirt, the opening partially collapsed, leaving a much smaller opening that the girl would have to crawl through to get out of the cave.

Pyanfar walked unsteadily to the back of the cave again, and sank to the ground against the wall. She removed her captain's jacket and threw it aside. She was no longer a captain, she was for sure of that. Joining the jacket was her green and blue head band, and the flowers from her hair that had wilted and died to dried and withered strings. The girl's limbs shook with exhaustion and she closed her eyes, but did not sleep.

The girl felt safe enough here, but she knew that she had to stay hidden, or she would kill anyone she should see once this madness took full hold on her. Tears fell silently still from her eyes, their once brilliant emerald green having turned to a dark muddy color in sunlight, and in this darkness, black as the evil growing within her. She huddled like a frightened animal afraid to come out of her den.


	14. Chp14: A Futile Search

**What an important chapter!**

Chapter 14

A Futile Search; Meeting an Angel

Brit slumped against the wall of the Council Chamber, face in her hands. The whole of almost every squad had joined the search for Pyanfar, but no one had turned up a single clue. Even those who had penetrated the Rukon District had found nothing. It seemed as if the girl had just vanished from all memory.

Suddenly, footsteps caused the captain to glance up and she saw a slight form walk into the room. It was another girl with high brown pig-tails, the bangs falling onto either side of her face, and her large odd colored eyes were wide with worry. She glanced Brit's way and a slight smile spread across the girl's face. Over her uniform was a greenish-blue band decorated with flowers that signified her as Squad 4.

"Kohaku." Brit called out softly. The Squad 4 Soul Reaper hurried to the Captain's side and sat down with her. She smiled a put a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Why not get some rest? Momo's in charge of operations right now and Byakuya after that. You need sleep." Kohaku said.

"I can't! I should have known this was going to happen! I saw her getting sick and worse! I..I…" Brit began but Kohaku cut her off.

"Remember the old days? When we were all still in the academy? You and I were some of the best students there, your sister the youngest of her class? I don't know about you, but I remember a certain someone we knew that was quite the delinquent. Skipping class, disappearing for a day or so. Pyanfar can take care of herself, or at least well enough. She was always one to do things on her own too. Let her handle whatever it is she's dealing with." Kohaku lectured softly, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Brit shook her head, "I also remember that certain person didn't always get it right when she did it by herself. Pyanfar is in trouble, and I know its something she can't handle alone."

Kohaku sighed and replied, "You know her better I suppose, but I still hold to what I say; it's best to let her alone. She'll come back eventually."

Brit was about to reply when Byakuya stumbled into the room, and paused as if he didn't know where to go. He turned and seemed surprised to see the two girls sitting against the wall and he staggered to them. At the last moment he tripped and collapsed against the wall. Then he turned around and sank to an awkward sitting position.

"Hello girls." He said in a manner that did not befit a noble. Brit glanced at him strangely.

"Are you ok Captain?" she asked.

"Just super-dee duper fine." He responded in an uncharacteristic light-hearted voice.

Brit's eyes widened in surprise and shock. What was wrong with the man? Was he losing his mind too? Kohaku went over to him for a moment, but was there for a brief second before she said, "He's drunk."

"Bu-But Byakuya doesn't drink! It's not a noble thing!!" Brit protested, but now as she sniffed the air she noticed the sent of alcohol on him. He twiddled his thumbs and snickered to himself. Kohaku shook her head.

"The stress probably got to him and he couldn't think of anything else to do. You feel bad, just think how he feels. After all, he knew what was happening from the beginning and didn't do anything about it. Probably blames himself just like you do."

Brit nodded in agreement and thought about having Kohaku get water to dump all over him. She snickered at the thought and figured that if Pyanfar were here, would have approved of the treatment full-heartedly. Brit got to her feet; she would get the water herself.

"Where are you going?" Kohaku asked, looking up from the muttering noble.

Brit gave her an evil grin and replied, "To get a bucket of water."

Kohaku laughed loudly, "Go ahead. It might make him better."

The Squad 5 Captain chuckled, and then began to walk to the door. About half-way there the world suddenly began to spin. Brit stopped and put a hand to her head, teetered on her feet and then collapsed onto the floor.

"Brit!" Kohaku cried out. She hurried to the girl's side and turned her onto her back. She shook the captain, but the girl did not respond and remained unconscious.

"Heh heh…she slipped on an ice cube." Byakuya said with a quick laugh. Kohaku whirled around and gave him a death glare. He responded with a toothy grin.



Light. A soft glow that Brit could see on the back of her eyelids. Slowly, the captain opened her eyes and shook her head. What had happened? Where was she? To answer one of the questions, she looked at her surroundings.

What was odd was it was not the same surroundings she remembered last being in. The captain was lying on the sandy ground that seemed to be a path of some sort. It was cut off from whatever was on the other side of the ten foot wall toped with glowing purple crystals. She recognized this place.

It was the inside of her mind. She remembered it from when she had to fight Mumik for the right to use Bankai. It had happened here on these winding and forever paths.

Brit got to her feet and rubbed the back of her head. Why was she here? She called out, "Mumik! Where are you?"

There was no answer, only silence. Suddenly, a small white feather floated down to the sand a few feet from the captain.

"Odd, Mumik doesn't have feathers…" Brit murmured to herself.

She bent down to pick up the feather, but it floated out of her reach. Still curious, the Captain followed it and leaned down to pick it up again, but it flittered out of reach once more. Brit realized that it wanted her to follow and she raced forward. It was quickly in front of her as she chased the sparkling white feather.

The captain had followed it for quite sometime, and they rounded a bend in the path. Suddenly, a pool of water appeared in Brit's path and she skidded to a halt. The feather skimmed across the water and disappeared from sight.

The Captain had never seen water in her mind before. It was dark and murky under the eerie dark blue sky and the glow of the purple crystals. There was no refection in the pool; not even shadows crossed it. Brit took a step back from it.

"You don't come here often do you."

The voice startled the girl and she glanced up quickly and gasped in surprise. Sitting atop a huge boulder in the center of the water, was a brilliant white griffin. It watched her with bright blue eyes that shone in the dim light and above its head was a glowing halo.

"Welcome Brit Noelia. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You will have to forgive me for knocking you out, but I need desperately to speak to you." The griffin said. Brit's mouth was wide open, and it moved in unheard words. The griffin's beak curved into a smile.

"I see that I have surprised you more than I thought. Let me introduce myself. I am Shiro, Angel Griffin of Light."

Brit gazed at the creature before her and asked, "Wh-what do you want?"

"To tell you of the storm about to come. The demons are awakening." The griffin responded.

"Demons?" Brit asked in confusion.

The griffin tilted its head in bafflement. "Don't tell me you have not noticed their presence. They take over the body of any creature weak of mind. They then transform the innocent into a likeness of themselves. I believe your sister encountered one."

"You mean the beasts that we have been trying to find out about? That have been attacking those in the Rukon District?!"

"Yes."

Brit glanced at the ground and thought for a moment, and then asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

"To understand that should you need more power against these beasts, call for me. I am their bane and have been for centuries. I am your blessing now, and it is your duty to destroy the demons who threaten this world. And beware the King of Darkness. He is powerful and cunning and he will try to break free of his prison." The griffin replied.

"Where is his prison?" Brit asked.

The griffin opened its mouth as if to reply, but nothing came out of the beak. It seemed as if it was being silenced by an outside force. The world suddenly began to crack beneath her feet and light seeped through; Shiro's piecing scream cut deep into the Captain's mind and wind suddenly burst through the cracks in the crystal corridor. Mind-frozen, Brit could do nothing but cover her ears and scream with the angel.

She was suddenly falling, darkness surrounding her and the griffin's scream disappeared. Brit floundered in the air trying to make since of what was happening. Surprisingly, her fall slowed and she landed gently on her feet on a seemingly solid piece of black. She glanced around, and another form caught her eye. It was Pyanfar.

"Py!" Brit called out in surprise. The Squad 3 Captain turned to the girl and Brit gasped in horror. Pyanfar's eyes were blank, void of their normal green iris; void of anything but white. Fire sprang up from behind the girl, but did not come near Brit. Pyanfar then turned and walked away from the captain into the fiery wall.

"Py!" Brit screamed and began to run forward. But suddenly, a huge beast rose from the fire. It was coated in night black fur, from which spikes grew and huge wings sprouted from its back. Its eyes glowed blood red and they froze the captain in her place. The beast began to laugh and then growled, "Jit sa garr!"

Darkness spread like a disease from the beast.


	15. Chp15: Rescue

**Casie's next chapter. Answers are near!**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15

Failure. Rescued by an Unexpected Friend

Casie blew her nose on a handkerchief that was offered to her. She had failed, there was no getting around it. It had been two days of searching, but Shuhei had not been found. Ash patted her back softly and said,

"It's okay. We'll find him tomorrow, I promise."

Arwin sniffed in doubt, and Ash gave him a glare. He returned it with his own, and snapped, "Quit giving me those looks Ash! You know as well as I do that we haven't found him because he was probably taken over by the thing that captured him!"

Casie let out a cry and buried her head into Ash and sobbed. Ash continued to glare at Arwin, but he seemed to take no notice. He instead looked out the window of the humble house and sighed.



Shuhei glared at the gangly beast before him. It was covered in bluish scales and it had sickly green and glowing eyes. It had captured him two days ago, and was now back to finish the job. Still bound and barely able to move with weakness, Shuhei had little defense. The beasts long claws dug lightly into his skin.

"You will be useful, you are powerful and your will is strong." It cooed.

"You won't get to use me! Let me go so we can see who is stronger willed!" Shuhei snapped at it. It smiled slyly, revealing its pointed teeth.

"Now, now, we can't be doing that. I need you in tact." Said the beast. It turned its back to him and Shuhei observed it was as tall as a normal human being. He remembered the beast that his captain had defeated; it had been huge compared to this creature. Were they the same thing?

It turned slowly and suddenly, an immense pressure hit Shuhei's head and he grimaced in pain. He, however, fought back and put up a protecting wall around his mind. The beast would not get inside him!

The creature growled and began to advance on him. The spirit pressure felt as if it was crushing him, and Shuhei's mind-wall began to fail. He struggled against his bonds to reach the sword still at his side.

There! The hilt was in is grasp and suddenly, he was free of his bonds. The beast yelped in surprise as Shuhei's sword collided with its armored claws. Growling in frustration, the beast followed Shuhei as the lieutenant leapt around the creature in a flash step and slapped it with the flat of his sword. He landed heavily and panted as he and his opponent faced one another.

"I told you, you won't use me!" Shuhei snapped, but he fell to one knee and gasped for air. He had not had food or water for two days and he was too weak to fight.

The beast laughed loudly and replied,

"Fool, you can't fight me in your state." It took a step towards the lieutenant, and he pulled his sword into a defensive position.

_SHING!_

Blood sprayed into the air from the beast's shoulder as it reared back and screamed in rage and pain. Shuhei's eyes widened as he saw the person who had wounded the beast.

It was Captain Starchaser! Or at least it kind of looked like her. She was not wearing her Captain's jacket, or the flowers and headband that always gave her a misleading childish appearance. Her blonde-brown hair fell across her eyes, and he could barely see the green irises between the strands. The sword in her hand had been edged in the blood of the opponent.

Without a sound, Captain Starchaser flash stepped from view and reappeared above the beast with her sword shining in the sunlight. Red stained the air once more, and the beast whirled on the captain. She blocked the claws and another wound appeared on the beast. There was a scream as the creature was run through by the captain's blade.

The captain removed her weapon, and the beast collapsed at her feet. She leapt back a bit to let it fall, but as she landed, she suddenly began to shake. A single hand covered one side of her face and she sank to her knees.

"Captain Starchaser! Are you alright?" Shuhei asked as he took a few steps towards her. She shuddered violently and snapped at him,

"Get away from me! Stay away!"

Shuhei stopped abruptly; his expression was one of surprise. Captain Starchaser continued to shake and suddenly, she said,

"Kill…Kill….Kill…"

Shuhei took a few steps back in horror. Her voice had changed; it was now a male voice, her own voice like an echo behind the other. She glanced up at him, and he saw blood red through the strands of hair. He lifted his sword in wariness as he backed away from her. The Captain stood up and took a few menacing paces after him; Shuhei tripped and fell onto his back. He watched in terror as the Captain raised her sword as if to strike him, but suddenly, she stumbled back.

"NO! NO!" She yelled. "YOU WON"T HURT HIM!"

The Captain turned on her heel and raced away into the woods. Shuhei was too frightened to call after her and was left to stare stupidly after the girl.

****

Casie paced back and forth on the dirt floor, her feet aching and tired, but she continued on. Ash watched her worriedly.

"You should come sit down for awhile." She suggested. Casie shook her head.

"I can't stop thinking about how I never said I was sorry. I really am a bad captain and I wish I could have apologized to him-"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you." Said a man with spiked black hair, tattoos on his face and neck and tattered clothing. Casie barely looked up at him as he came in the door and continued to pace.

"You don't understand; I never got to say I was sorry Shuhei. I'm such a jerk." She commented to him.

Ash stared at the two, and Arwin glanced in from the back door, letting moonlight shine into the candlelit house. Casie paced some more, and then froze. She turned slowly and stared at Shuhei, who, though tired and ill looking, stood at the door with his normal level of arrogance.

"SHUHEI!" Casie cried in happiness. She raced to him and grabbed his waist in a hug. He smiled slightly, but looked away with an annoyed expression on his face and said,

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. But I think there are problems back in the Seretei."

Casie looked up at him with a worried expression and asked, "Why?"

Shuhei gazed at the opposite wall and his eyes glazed over and a haunted expression crossed his face. "I encountered Captain Starchaser. Something wasn't right."


	16. Chp16: The Grasp of Insanity

**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope I achieved the effect of madness well!**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16

The Grasp of Insanity

Darkness and horror, pain and darkness. Rock and stone and blood.

Pyanfar stared at the rock wall on the opposite of the cave without blinking, without seeing it. She was shaking, not with cold, but with fear and weakness. The sword before her was broken in half, and cracks lining the blade. In one hand she held the end of her broken Zanpaktou, and her own blood slid down the blade. Behind her on the wall were makings that had been carved into the rock. They were in a language that only Pyanfar could read.

"I can't….Why is this happening to me?" Pyanfar asked her self.

_Because you are mine. You will fall._

"I am his. I will fall." Pyanfar repeated. The other voice was now her and she was it and they were one. She shook again and grasped the blade in her hand harder causing more blood to flow. She closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them.

Byakuya stood before her, bathed in bright sunlight. The yard of the Kuchiki household was flourishing with flowers and beauty and the Squad 6 Captain was smiling. He turned to her and said,

"I love you."

Pyanfar ran towards him to give him a hug, and as she neared him, she drew her sword. The next moment, Byakuya stood still, a look of pain and betrayal on his face. He slowly looked down at the sword that had run him through and then he collapsed at Pyanfar's feet.

"NO!" Pyanfar screamed as she dropped her blood coated sword and she reached out to him trying to fight her mental agony.

Her hand touched cold stone and Pyanfar blinked and shook her head. On the wall before her was more writing, and she didn't remember carving it. She shrank back at the words that cried her own blood. She let the blade fall from her hand as the muscles froze in agony. She glanced down at it and quickly looked away; her hand had been nearly cut to the bone.

Pyanfar sank to the ground again and tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed pathetically. She said to herself, "No…I can't do this. I won't let him. I am his, I will be his, jol bur kuk. Si nac kuk utt jol."

Brit was sitting next to her. They were in the academy garden laughing as they told jokes to one another. Brit's large purple eyes sparkled with happiness and she jumped up and raced away. Pyanfar followed and as soon as she caught up to the girl, attacked her. Brit fell to the ground, shock and betrayal written on her face.

Pyanfar shook her head to clear the vision. There were scratches on the wall. Blood flowed freely from her finger tips and Pyanfar back away in horror. She shook uncontrollably and tears spilled from her eyes again.

_They are dead! I killed them! _Pyanfar's befuddled mind screamed. There was no point to live; there was only one thing she could do to save the others. She ran to where she had dropped her broken blade and grabbed it regardless of the sharp edge. She put it to her throat and was about to thrust it through, but an unseen force kept her limb from moving. She struggled to move her arm forward, but the force kept it still.

_Ah, ah Pyanfar. We can't be having you dead. _Said the voice. _I need you._

Tears spilled down the girl's cheeks and she tried to move the blade forward. It would not budge.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Pyanfar screamed.

_I will kill them, and if you won't help me I will have to destroy you. _Said the voice. The blade dropped to the earth with a clang as the un-seen power forced it from her grasp and the world began to spin. The girl collapsed in a bloody heap and moaned softly. Her body began to twitch in violent spasms as she blacked out.



_I WILL kill them. You will help me. You have no CHOICE IN THE MATTER! _The voice echoed around the darkness. Pyanfar opened her eyes slowly. She groaned in pain as she pushed her self to her feet and glanced around. Darkness. That was all there was. Only endless black. The girl took a step forth, expecting to fall into the darkness, but it was solid.

Pyanfar began to walk across the black hoping to find a familiar face. Was she in her mind? If this was her mind, it was not as she remembered it. Her mind had always been a forest with purple leaves and draped in moonlight.

"Hello? Gorkukut? Saam? Revilis?" She called out to the darkness. There was no answer. Suddenly, a small light appeared in the distance, and Pyanfar watched as the light grew closer. As it neared, it took the form of a cat which glowed in pale yellow light. It halted in front of her and meowed softly. Then it rubbed against her shins and purred.

"Hello little kitty, have you seen a big old dragon, a doggy with a snake tail or a blue and purple owl?" She asked it. She glanced up to make sure she was still alone and when she looked back down, the cat was gone. Pyanfar whirled around hoping to catch sight of it, but it was no where.

Pyanfar was about to turn when suddenly, fire burst in a circle around her. The girl screamed and leapt out of the way as a lick of flame reached out for her. She landed on her feet, but weakness forced her to one knee.

"It is time now Pyanfar. I'm tired of waiting on you so I suppose I will have to destroy you."

Pyanfar turned her head and she gasped in horror. A huge beast stepped from behind the curtain of flame and grinned evilly. It was at least ten feet tall and it was very feline-like. It black fur was ragged and spikes grew from between the strands. Wings sprouted from it back and its fingers were crowned with ivory white claws that were as big as butcher knives. Floating above his pointed ears was a halo encircled in flame. The glowing red eyes narrowed as the beast let out an evil laugh.

Pyanfar could not scream.


	17. Chp17: Kuro's Final Entry

Chapter 17

Kuro's Final Entry; Casie returns

Brit sighed with boredom as she looked out the window next to her bed. After she had fainted, the captain had been transported straight to the Squad 4 Barracks and was confined to bed by Captain Unohana. It was done out of cautiousness, but Brit knew she was fine and though she had showed a symptom that Pyanfar had, the captain knew she was not sick.

But to pass the time, Brit had brought along Kuro's Journal, and was finally on the last page. The last entry had been before a big battle; hollows had been attacking the Sereitei and it had almost fallen. The hollows were being led by an Arrancar.

Brit picked up the book and turned to the last page. It made her sad that she was almost done with the journal as she had come to like the young and depressed man who had written it. If Kuro had lived during her lifetime, Brit would have been his friend and she was certain of this. The captain began to read.

_We won the battle against them, those blasted hollows. But it came at a great cost. We lost many lives that should not have been, including the life of Heke Noelia. My best friend is dead. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. _

_After he was wounded, he was transported to the Squad 4 Barracks for treatment. He died in my care and with his last breath bade me to live my life to the fullest. To live before my time ran out. It was the Arrancar who killed him. But they basically killed each other. It was an equal battle, but I did not see it, and I couldn't help my best friend because I am a HEALER. I hate this job now. I can't help anyone, I can only watch as they die, only watch as they come in bleeding and their breath leaving them for the last time. The Soul Society will remember Heke in their records, but I will always remember him better. _

_And I am changing. I will NOT heal any longer as it is a passive waste of time. I MUST fight, for the honor of the Soul Reapers, for the honor of my family, for the honor of Heke, and for the honor of the Family Heirlooms, the dark heart and the light heart. I will fight for them all, and I will no longer fear death. I must become the warrior that my father always wanted me to be. I understand now why so many fight; to protect and give hope to those who need the protection. Healing is useful, but it can only wait until after the time when those who need protection are wounded and dying and I could not help to stop them from being hurt in the first place. _

_I have already spoken with my captain. She understands completely. I will no longer shun my family's name as I have for years. I finally see who I am._

_-Kuro Starchaser_

Brit was once more amazed. Kuro was Pyanfar's ancestor!! After the shock subsided, the captain sighed and snickered to herself. It was so ironic that their ancestors had been friends. But even more interesting was the fact that Kuro had possessed the dark heart and the light heart. Now the two pieces were split as Pyanfar had stated when she had given the light heart to her;

"They aren't family heirlooms anymore. I basically stole them from my family but I don't care. I would have gotten them anyway. I want you to have this piece to signify that we are one person at heart and we will never separate."

Brit reflected on how the two had grown apart when they had entered the academy. Pyanfar had always been by herself while Brit had made many friends. The captain had never been sure why things had been that way. She was never sure why Pyanfar had never paid attention in class, or why she was picked on by the other students, or why she was always getting in trouble and being anti-social. All the captain had known was that the two had slowly grown apart as they had shared less and less time together.

The Captain was jerked from her thoughts as Momo entered the room and bowed quickly.

"Captain," She said, "Casie has returned and Captain Unohana said that you should attend the Captain's Council that will be held in half an hour. If you feel well enough."

"I feel fine." Brit reassured her lieutenant. "I'm not hearing voices or anything weird like that. I was just tired that's all."

Brit knew she wasn't telling her lieutenant the whole truth, because she knew why she had fainted. But she put it from her mind and got out of bed. Momo waited for her outside, and after the captain had returned to her normal attire, the two journeyed to the Captain's meeting room. Momo bowed as Brit entered alone and took her place next to Captain Komamura. He seemed troubled as his amber eyes were darker than normal.

Once all the Captains were present, the General, in his normal place, started the meeting. "Once again I call you here to present you with information. Casie Noelia Jr. and Shuhei Hisagi have returned from their mission into the Rukon District. Both of you step forth and present your information."

Brit's sister came forth with her lieutenant close behind. They both looked worried and Shuhei seemed tired and worn. It appeared whatever had happened, he had gotten the worse end of the stick.

Casie began, her voice quiet with seriousness that was unusual for her. "We found out very little information about these beasts. They are mostly unknown and we could find out little. We did learn however, that they are known as "demons" and must acquire a host before they can reveal themselves. That was all we were able to find out."

Shuhei stepped forth next, his face as emotionless as ever and reported, "I was captured by one of the beasts, hence my obvious condition. It kept me for two days until I was rescued. At first, I didn't know who it was who rescued me and I doubted my first thoughts, but I've noticed Captain Starchaser if not present."

"She disappeared almost four days ago." Unohana chimed in. "We do not know where she has gone."

Shuhei looked at the ground then said, "Then there is no mistaking it. I was rescued by Captain Starchaser, but as the battle ended she got…weird. She spoke to herself, almost attacked me, and her voice changed to a demonic one over lapping her own. I believe that perhaps she is infected by a demon."

Brit could hardly believe her ears; Pyanfar was in the Rukon District? But why? And could she really be possessed by one of those demonic creatures?

"Could she have been infected though?" Byakuya asked as he stepped forth, "They seem to only attack those out in the Rukon District."

"You are forgetting Captain that recently, your lieutenant, Pyanfar and Kira were in the Rukon District. It could have happened then." Shuhei pointed out.

Byakuya did not respond, and Brit began to wonder if what they were assuming was true. Could it have been possible to contract a demon in such a short time? It did seem strange and absurd. Brit stepped forth and asked,

"You are certain it was Captain Starchaser? You are certain of what you saw and heard?"

Shuhei nodded and replied, "Yes Captain Noelia. It was her."

There was silence in the room that could have been cut with a knife. None of the other captains had anything to say, or comment about. They all seemed thoughtful or concerned, but no one could say anything.

Suddenly, a small voice in the back of Brit's head whispered, _He came from the Dark Heart…_

Brit was about to turn, but caught herself, recognizing the voice of the griffin from her dream. She asked in her head, _Who came from the Dark Heart?_

There was no response, only the deafening silence.


	18. Chp18: Captain No More

**By far the SHORTEST chapter in this story. So enjoy the quick read!**

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18

Captain No More

Casie and Shuhei returned to the Squad 9 Barracks and the two went to the captain's office. Casie plopped into a chair and put her face in her hands and Shuhei leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Casie asked softly,

"This can't really be happening can it Shuhei?"

The young man did not answer. Casie sighed, stood up, and walked to the only window in her office. She gazed out at the setting sun and she knew, like the sun, her day as a Captain had ended. She had failed to be a good captain, she had even failed to protect her own lieutenant, and now she felt the heavy weight of responsibility falling on her shoulders. She didn't want to be a captain anymore.

"Shuhei, you did so great even though you were captured you still got out alright. I didn't do a single thing on the mission. You did everything, just like you always do." Casie said sadly. She turned to him and saw his eyes open and wide with surprise. The Captain continued, "I can't take this job anymore. I know you are right when you say I'm not a good captain. I'm going to resign."

Shuhei stood straight up and almost tripped over his own feet. He said in protest, "What are you saying? Yeah, I know I've complained, but you don't need to do that. You're young still and need some more experience and eventually you won't mess up."

Casie shook her head, "Don't try to be nice. You know that what I'm saying is exactly what you were thinking."

"No! I don't think that. I think that, yeah you're a little in-mature for the job, but Tosen made us all work so hard. You let us goof off and have fun and be who we are because you are a great captain. When I said I wouldn't have you as a captain, I was just mad and irritated. In fact, I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to this squad." Shuhei protested.

Casie looked at the floor and did not respond. She didn't want to believe him. She just wanted to shed all of the responsibility she had. She felt like she was drowning in it. She turned back to Shuhei and said,

"It's not just you, I can't handle this much responsibility. It's killing me. I guess that's why I shun work so much. Please understand I just want to be a normal Soul Reaper again!"

Shuhei looked at the ground in defeat and said quietly, "If that is what you wish…"

Casie looked back at the fading sunset and sighed.


	19. Chp19: Slaying the Dreamer

Chapter 19

Slaying the Dreamer

The dark beast loomed over Pyanfar as it crackled harshly. The fire surrounding the two grew until it towered over both the beast and the girl. The creature laughed again and then pronounced loudly to the sky,

"You will not leave here Pyanfar Starchaser! Your soul is mine! You belong to the King of Darkness!"

Pyanfar sprang to her feet as quickly as she could, and began to back away with terror. The beast's clawed feet shook the ground as it took a step towards the girl causing her to fall once more to the ground.

"Where are you going Pyanfar? Give in peacefully and save yourself unnecessary pain." The King crackled.

"W-What are you!!?" Pyanfar cried. The King smiled revealing his long fangs then responded,

"I suppose since you are about to die you have the right to know. I am a demon; The King of Demons in fact, who was imprisoned in the Baloshu for thousands of years. Now I will use you to finish what I started in that long ago age!"

Pyanfar was as far away from the creature as she could get, but he was advancing on her. His huge wings were stretched wide making him much larger and his blood red eyes glittered evilly.

Desperation filled the girl as she realized, she could not let this demon take her over so easy. If he did take her, he could use the vast amounts of power that Pyanfar had hidden from the world for years. She scolded herself, Am_ I so afraid of him that I would not fight? What has happened to me!?_ Pyanfar ceased to retreat and stood her ground, her face turning from fear to determination as she snapped,

"You will not take me without a fight!"

The King burst into laughter and then said slyly, "What will you do without your Zanpaktou? They are broken and weakened to where you no longer have their power! And you are too weak to use kido here girl!"

Pyanfar said nothing, instead raised one hand and yelled, "Bakado Number 4 White Lightning!"

Lighting sprang from her fingertips, but before it even reached the beast, he had disappeared from sight. Too late did the girl realize that he had the use of a flash step. She turned in time to see the King's long tail fly towards her and then she was blinded by stars. The girl was knocked off of her feet and flew to the other end of the ring of fire where she landed with a thud.

Gasping for air, Pyanfar did not rise but lay where she had fallen in defeat. The King of Demons stalked towards her with the horrible teeth glinting in the firelight as the beast grinned.

"You see? You have no power here. It is over Starchaser!" He said and then laughed. He loomed over her, his dark shadow stretching over to engulf her.

Suddenly, Pyanfar jerked to life and yelled, "White Lighting!"

The demon screamed in surprise and pain as the blast of electricity cut through his shoulder, showering the ground with blood. He leapt backward out of reach of the girl and put a gentle hand on his wound. Pyanfar rose and, though she was shaking, stood in a ready position.

"I see you still remember your old tricks Starchaser!" The demon crackled. "But don't expect that to work more than once!"

The beast was gone before Pyanfar could blink as he flash stepped again. She half-turned; He was next to her; she threw her arms up to protect her face as he shot a blast of dark power from his claw-tipped hand. Pyanfar was flying through the air again and suddenly, fire seared her skin as she landed in the ring of flame.

The girl cried out in agony and threw herself forward, back into the cooling black, her arms scarred by the black energy and her clothes charred. She panted as she tried to regain her feet, but she collapsed again. The demon did not near her this time however, he stayed back and watched her trying vainly to rise. Finally, he strolled causally to his victim and he glared down at her.

"You done already?" he asked; Pyanfar could not spit out a word. The demon let his snake-like tail slither around him, and then using the long spikes at the end, hooked the front of the girl's kimono and lifted her from the ground to his eye level. Her head lolled to one side and she weakly met his fire red eyes. He smiled at her and said, "I guess so, but I'm not! How's this feel, girl?"

He whipped his tail around him and threw the girl forcefully to the ground. Pyanfar made no sound; she could make none. The demon grabbed her by the head and threw her across the ring and she landed heavily. She tried to rise, but the beast was in front of her and he kicked her into the center of the ring.

The girl groaned as she landed. She forced herself to her hands and knees, gasping for air and coughing blood. She was suddenly forced back to the ground by the demons foot as he stamped onto her back. Pyanfar whimpered softly in pain.

"Remember this as you die; you are the one who wanted to fight!" he crackled as he raised his spiked tail into a killing position. Time seemed to slow down. Pyanfar turned one hand facing upward and cried, "Bakado Number 90! Black Coffin!"

Dark energy formed into a ball in her hand and suddenly, a black box of darkness draped the demon and victim. The box collapsed and blood spattered the air as the demon stumbled away from the girl snarling and yelling to himself in another language.

Blood flowed freely from the new set of wounds, but Pyanfar had succeeded in getting the demon away from her again, but this time, she had hurt herself as well. Her strength was ebbing quickly, and she would soon not be able to move because of the energy the kido had used. She didn't have much time.

Pyanfar forced herself to her feet, then raced after her opponent. She pulled forth the last of her strength and yelled, "Bakado Number 32, Red Fire Cannon!"

A red ball of flame formed in her hand as she said the incantation. The beast was still cursing and swearing about the wounds he had received; he had let down his guard and now was the girl's chance. She cast off the ball of flame and it flew in a fiery brilliance of victory.

Suddenly, the King threw up his hand and blocked the red flame and it dispersed in defeat. There was a flash of silver and then Pyanfar gasped in pain as she came to an abrupt halt. She slowly looked down at the spike that had run her through and her eyes began to glaze over.

The king did not laugh or smile, instead he snarled, "It's over, may you burn in hell."

He drew the spike from his victim's body and Pyanfar collapsed without a sound. Blood formed a pool beneath her and her breathing grew quick and ragged. Her mind clouded over but, two thoughts lingered.

_I failed. They are all going die._


	20. Chp20: Rain of Light and Blood 1

Chapter 20

Rain of Light and Blood pt 1

Brit was once again in the captain's council chamber. She was getting tired of being here as they always seemed to be meeting for one thing or another. In times of peace there were rarely any captain's meetings, but because they were in the middle of a war, there were many of the councils.

But she had heard it wasn't about the demons this time. It was about some one else and what they wanted to do. It was one of the captains and it didn't sound good at all.

Brit rubbed an eye with one hand and observed the room. Everyone was silent as they waited for Yamamoto to arrive. Yawning, the Squad 5 Captain wished she had slept better the night before. She was so worried about everything that she couldn't sleep a wink. She wondered how Byakuya was faring. Across from her, the man seemed fine, but his eyes were very dull and dark; almost how they had been when Brit had first met the captain some years ago when she had just become a Soul Reaper; when he had been mean and heartless.

Yamamoto finally arrived and took his seat at the head of the council. His face was grim and he was as silent as the others. Casie was the captain who stepped forth. Brit was surprised and waited for her sister to speak. The blonde-headed girl stood for a while in solemn quiet.

"I am resigning." Casie finally stated. Brit gasped in shock and stepped forth and protested,

"Sister! What are you saying? You can't resign now! We need you!"

Casie gazed at her sadly and replied, "I can't handle the position. I'm not the right person."

Brit couldn't believe her ears. Even more of her life was falling apart now and the captain could not grasp it.

"Casie-"

THONK! THONK! THONK!

The alarm began to sound and the captain's glanced up in surprise. An announcement echoed around the Seretei;

"We are under attack! We are under attack!"

"This will have to wait! Split up and protect the Seretei!" Yamamoto commanded.



Squad 5 and Squad 10 were clustered together around the west gate, waiting for the opponent to break through. Brit put a hand on her sword to reassure herself as the ground shook with the beast's pounding of the powerful wooden door.

"You are nervous. That's a bad sign for us huh." Toushiro said quietly. Brit glanced at him, but had no time to reply. BOOM! BANG! BOOM! The door splintered, and a long clawed hand burst through. It reached for the Soul Reapers nearest the door.

"Get back you idiots!" Brit commanded, but it was too late. The door burst off of its hinges and it took many of the lesser Soul Reapers with it. Brit threw up an arm to protect her eyes from the dust which swirled around them like a shadowed mist. Peeking over the top of her limb, Brit saw the beast standing in the doorway. It was tall and gangly, but it was only slightly taller than ten feet. It was covered in long green feathers and narrow red eyes glared from behind the beak.

Brit drew her sword and she heard Toushiro draw his. The creature took a step into the Seretei and then it threw its head back and cried in triumph. Momo whimpered softly next to her captain, and Rangiku narrowed her ice blue eyes. This was it. They had to protect those within the Seretei! Deciding to skip using her shikai, Brit held her sword up to the sky and yelled,

"Bankai!" The sword began to glow with bright yellow light and it grew two additional pieces. They twisted around the sword and formed intertwining lighting bolts while the cross guard grew and formed a knuckle guard, and the flowers on the pommel opened in delight. Sparks danced along the blade as Brit let the sword drop to her side.

She finished the transformation and called out, "Múmik Oigo! The moon's flower!"

The beast was knocking subordinates left and right like they were flies. The small cluster of captains and lieutenants split apart and Brit flash stepped behind the beast and Toushiro, Rangiku and Momo launched an attack from the front. Momo released her sword and yelled,

"Snap! Tobiume!" and then a blast of red flame burst from the sword. It smacked the beast in the eyes and it reared back in surprise. Toushiro launched his attack next by commanding his shikai to attack. The huge ice dragon burst from the sword tip and slammed into the beast. It teetered on its feet, and was pushed back further by the dust of Rangiku's final blow.

Now it was Brit's turn. She twirled Mumik skillfully and then yelled, "Electric Barrier of Light!"

Bolts of electricity sprang from the twirling sword tip and they formed a circle around her foe. The beast shook its head as it recovered from the attack by the others but it was too late when it noticed it had been pushed into a trap. The bolts formed a dome over the creature, and then thousands of volts of lightning shot through the barrier. The demon was cut though with hundreds of blasts of power.

Brit turned her back to her opponent as the dome disappeared and the demon collapsed in a heap. But the captain did not let her guard down; that was too easy, and surely the demon would not have fallen so quickly.

She was right, but she was not ready for the counter attack. The creature's long tail suddenly sprang to life and before Brit knew what had hit her, blades on the end of the tail had cut her and then she was flying backward and she skidded across the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she could only watch as Toushiro and the lieutenants were knocked away despite the attacks they were using. Brit finally caught her breath, and she wiped blood out of her eye; the cut above it ached and throbbed.

The beast laughed loudly and then it crackled, "You are fools! Do you think I am some low-level demon that you can just kill? I am one of the stronger ones you splutter brains! I will kill you all!"

_Damn!_ Brit thought to herself, _They must level up like Arracanar!_ _Bigger ones are weaker than the smaller ones! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! How could we be so stupid?"_

The Squad 5 Captain forced herself to her feet and then charged the beast. She yelled angrily, "You won't get any further into the Seretei!"

The demon turned slightly, and raised a finger; before Brit could figure out what was happening, it blasted her with a black cero. Brit slammed against the Seretei wall but was forced painfully off of it because of its repelling power against spirit energy. Brit collapsed to the ground and after a moment tried to rise to her feet but the repelling energy of the wall was dragging her down. The demon laughed.

"You see fools! Not even a captain can defeat me!" It yelled in triumph.

Brit shook in anger as she rose to her hands and knees. They could not lose this fight! They just couldn't!

Suddenly, bright light filled Brit's vision.



Casie heard the boom from the west doors and she turned on her heel. Dust rose in a cloud in the distance and Casie's eyes widened in horror. Her sister was guarding the west gate and she didn't know how to defeat the demons!

"Brit!" Casie exclaimed and Shuhei gazed at her with sympathy. The captain turned to him and said, "We have to help!"

"We were ordered to guard this gate! Are you going to defy a direct order from the General?" Shuhei questioned.

Casie glared at him and snapped, "Of course! This gate is not being attacked is it? No! I want you and the rest of the squad to stay here and I will go help my sister. Don't fail me Shuhei!"

The lieutenant stood in awe of the way Casie was handling the situation and he nodded. He then saluted and swore, "We will not let you down!"

Casie returned the salute and dashed off to save her sister.


	21. Chp21: The Priestess and the Prophet

Chapter 21

The Priestess and the Prophet

The summer wind rustled the leaves on the trees and caressed her face. The sun was setting and the heat rose from the ground through her paws and she wiggled them with pleasure. There was soft laughter behind her and she turned around, her eyes meeting the pale gray eyes of a large black tom with white stripes on his face. His whiskers twitched as he chuckled; the necklace around his neck was tossed about by the wind.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, only silence. The big tom walked right passed her, and the smile on his face faded as he looked towards the darkening sky. Grief came off him in waves and she instantly knew something was amiss. She tried to speak again, but still there was no sound.

The tom sighed and whispered to himself, "I hope you are alright out there-"

She could not make out the last part of what he was saying, but darkness clouded her vision. Dim light illuminated a pool of something flowing from beneath her and pain enveloped her. But there was strength…

Pyanfar felt the strength run through her body. It was exhilarating and she slowly pushed herself to her feet. The demon cursed as she rose and his eyes were wide in amazement. He did not seem intimidated however, instead he sneered,

"Still trying to win Starchaser?"

Pyanfar felt the strength flow to every corner of her being and she watched in wonderment as her hand was surrounded with pale yellow light. Her wounds were healing at a fast rate and she smiled evilly at the demon. Then she said,

"I don't know exactly what this is, but I LIKE IT!"

The demon's eyes were wide in horror and he took a step back. He whispered, "Impossible!"

Pyanfar leapt forward faster than the demon could blink and slammed the heel of her hand into his chest. He was knocked clean off of his feet and was thrown into his own ring of fire. Screaming in pain and rage he flapped his enormous midnight wings and lifted himself from the flames. He hovered above the battle field for a second and as he landed, the ground shook and he roared in with anger. Pyanfar kept her footing this time however and she charged him. The energy that surrounded her body formed into a sword and she swung it with all her might.

Blood splattered the air as a slash opened on the demon's chest. He took a step back and threw his spiked tail forward to block the next blow that Pyanfar aimed at him. Pyanfar allowed him to block the strike and then she thrust the blade into the ground and flipped over the beast's tail. She struck him again and he was thrown back.

Pyanfar suddenly noticed that he was growing smaller, almost to her height. He was losing power. The girl smiled and taunted her opponent,

"King of Darkness, I think not!"

The demon rose to a kneeling position and snarled, "Don't get cocky girl! You haven't won YET!"

Suddenly, huge arms of dark energy sprang from behind the demon. Pyanfar had little time to react and was clawed. She shrank back in pain, but was then grabbed by one claw. Then another grabbed an arm; the two threatened to her rip apart. With a cry, Pyanfar forced a serge of energy from her body and the dark limbs withered away. The wounds she had received from the clawed hands instantly began to heal and their pain lessened.

The demon choked back a strangled cry as he whispered, "C-Catish Power!?"

Pyanfar flash-stepped and before the beast could move, his throat was in her grasp both flew backward until they slammed into a wall of darkness. She kept him pinned there and suddenly she was aware of three other presences behind her; they were mere ghosts of their former selves, but it was obvious it was her Zanpaktou. She knew she had won.

Pyanfar tightened her grip on the demon's throat and snapped, "I told you a hundred times that you would not take control of me. Now you will die knowing you were wrong!"

"S…So I …was." He gasped. "I…will…make…make you…a deal."

"Why should I bargain with you, damn bastard? You tried to kill me!"

"I will let you use….my power when you need….and I will cause no trouble…I have been beaten…and by law of…demons…I must listen to the one who is…stronger."

Pyanfar loosened her grip on the demon's throat, but did not let down her guard as she responded, "What do you mean."

"By law, if a demon is defeated by the host, he must then follow them. It has been law since before time began. I am bound to the law as much as any other, and thus I must listen to you." He explained in a hoarse voice.

"I don't trust you." Pyanfar growled. The demon closed his eyes and said,

"You have heard of exorcism, no? Have you heard that if you know a demon's name, you can weaken it and command it?"

"Yes…"

"Then perhaps you can see the proof. My name is Eesiffer. EE-si-fer. Go on, see what you can do now that you know my name."

Pyanfar let go of the demon and was ready for him to attack, but he crumpled to the ground and stayed there. She then said, "Eesiffer huh?"

He twitched and she pulled back to a defensive position. She was surprised when the demon shifted to the same position. Curious, she pointed and called forth the energy that still flowed in her, though it was waning in strength. The power sparked at the tip of her fingers and a blast crashed into the wall above her foe. Eesiffer's movement copied hers, but his power frizzled out into nothing.

"You see?" He said. Pyanfar nodded, but was still wary of the demon. Then he said, "You have little choice but to accept this bargain. If you do not….you will most likely die."

"Why!?"

"Because it is my power that keeps the dark heart from rotting its surroundings…"

Pyanfar started, cursing under her breath. "Very well…"

The demon suddenly kneeled before her, his crumpled wings folding to his back. "I will serve you Lady Pyanfar until you release me."

"I want out of here. And if you cause trouble I will kill you, no second thoughts. Now let me out." Pyanfar commanded. She was bluffing about being able to kill the demon for she did not know if she could re-summon that power that had granted her the strength to win.

"I have no command over your mind any longer. You can leave when you want without my help." Eesiffer responded. He did not move from his crumpled position even when he tried to rise. "I will give you no trouble. I am too weak and I told you I am bound by the law."

Pyanfar almost decided to stay in her mind and make sure he wasn't lying, but weakness began to retake her and she knew she could not stay here much longer. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath…



Pyanfar opened her eyes to the dark gloom of her cave. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness, and then turned over and rose to her hands and knees. Using the last of her strength, she drug herself to the pool at the back of the cave and then collapsed next to it. Her injured body ached horribly and she lay still for quite some time.

She finally forced the hand she had cut with her blade into the water and she watched with fascination as the liquid was stained red. But she knew she would not die and she had not allowed her insanity to hurt others. She had won and succeeded. Relief flooded her and she closed her eyes with wariness. She thought as she felt herself slipping into the void of unconsciousness, _I'm coming home soon Byakuya…Izuru…Brit…_


	22. Chp22: Rain of Light and Blood 2

Chapter 22

Rain of Light and Blood pt 2

Brit was in her mind once more. She flashed to her feet in a hurry and saw she was next to the pool where she had first seen the griffin. She shook her head and glanced around.

"I MUST talk to you now! You know you can use my power! Attack the beast with the Light Heart, and when he is weakened, absorb him into the Dark Heart!"

Brit jumped and turned to see the griffin perched upon the stone in the middle of the pool. After a moment she scratched her head and replied, "I didn't know how to use your power and I don't have the Dark Heart."

"WHAT!" The griffin squawked in horror.

"I don't have the Dark Heart. My friend Pyanfar gave me the Light Heart and she has the Dark Heart. And she has gone missing." Brit said with puzzlement.

The griffin began to swear in another language. "Crara nye loolak! Kurka nye fowas!"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Brit asked innocently. The griffin turned its furious gaze on her.

"Because there is a demon trapped in that stone, just as I am trapped in the Light Heart! You say your friend has gone missing?! She has probably been turned into a demon! And to make things worse, THE KING OF DEMONS was imprisoned in that stone! He will lead this rebellion of demons into a new age of terror! There was a reason that I was kept with the Dark Heart! I was the only thing keeping him from taking over the holder of the Dark Heart!!" The griffin screamed.

The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place in Brit's head and she realized what was going on. She asked, "The King of Demons is causing this, isn't he! And he has taken Pyanfar away and is using her."

The griffin began to calm, and it replied, "Not exactly. The demons you are witnessing follow a different leader; a Usurper. He is the new Lord of Demons, but has not been proclaimed King by the others. He is trying to prove he is stronger as we speak and in a months time he will attack the Seretei. As of what is happening to Pyanfar, she has most likely fallen into the King's clutches. My hunch is that once he finds out there is a usurper, he will destroy it and then attack the Seretei himself. And there is only one way to free your friend of him; you must kill her."

Brit gasped in shock, "W-What?! Can't I use the Light Heart free her?!"

The griffin shook his head. "If her soul is taken over and not killed, the demon will be able to use her as a puppet and attack that way. She must be killed unless you want the world to fall."

Brit looked at the ground, and then replied, "I couldn't do that. I'm sorry."

The griffin sniffed and then said, "For now, save your friends. I think once you know there is nothing else to be done, you will understand it is the only way."



Brit blinked and saw the beast towering over her. No time seemed to have passed. She continued to stare at it in a stupor as it brought its claws down to rip her in half. Brit braced herself for the blow.

CLANG!

Brit cracked her eyes open to see Rangiku blocking the claws with her sword. She said over her shoulder, "Move Captain Noelia!"

The Captain wasted no more time shooting out of the way as Rangiku struggled to keep the beast at bay. Brit turned around just in time to see the lieutenant crushed to the ground by the powerful creature. Dust hid friend and foe from Brit's vision as she paused. She took a deep breath and reached into her sleeve.

Upon Pyanfar's advice, Brit kept the Light Heart on her at all times hidden in the inside brim of her sleeve. It was a clever place to hide the stone, but Brit had never understood why she should have kept it on her at all times. Now she knew why.

She drew her hand from the sleeve with the Light Heart in her grasp. She whispered to herself, "Now, how do I use this…"

_Pour your soul and all of your good intentions into it. I will guide you this time. _Brit heard the voice of the angel in her head and she nodded to herself. She did as she was told, and the small stone began to glow. She felt suddenly very pure and calm even in the midst of the battle.

She knew what she had to do now by instinct without Shiro even telling her what to do. She rushed the demon creature and it yelped in surprise as the glowing stone came in contact with its chest. A second later, Brit was behind the demon, her arm still outstretched. But a young man was flying though the air in front of her. He landed with a grunt as the captain skidded to a stop. She glanced at the Light Heart in wonder then snapped herself back to attention as she heard the demon roar in rage.

She whirled around to face the demon as it loomed above her. Faintly in the background she heard her name called in panic, probably by Momo. But Brit ignored it and listened to Shiro voice instruct her on the next step.

_You see, the light heart can separate a soul from another evil presence. It doesn't always work, just beware that. Now, you can kill it without worrying about killing another soul._ Brit smiled, and raised her Zanpaktou.

"Alright! It ends here demon! Lighting Dome of Forever Doom!"

Suddenly, a huge dome of electricity formed over the beast and before it could move, it was trapped. Brit swept her sword down in a cutting motion and a horrendous scream echoed from beneath the dome.

As the electricity fizzled out, it revealed the blood soaked ground of the demon. Its body slowly began to dissolve until there was nothing left. Brit turned to Momo who was now tending to the injured man, and Rangiku and Toushiro walking quickly towards her. She smiled.

Suddenly, there was a yelp of surprise as Casie raced into the battle area. She slipped on the bloodied earth and skidded to a halt at her sister's feet. She looked up innocently and asked, "I didn't get here in time did I?"

Brit chuckled and replied, "No, but thanks for coming. You thought like a captain there."

Casie blushed and answered, "No, I was acting like a sister. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

Brit kneeled down and looked her sister in the eye, "You acted like both. You don't need to resign you position. You are the perfect person for it."

Casie smiled and replied, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused Brit to look up. She saw a small patrol of Squad 4 Soul Reapers headed by Kohaku race to the site. Kohaku slowed to a stop in front of the captains as the rest of her relief Squad spread out over to the other wounded. She set impatiently to healing Brit's minor wounds in her shoulders. She lectured,

"You are getting as bad as Pyanfar! Getting yourself hurt in battle. We can't lose you! You should have just sent your subordinates in instead of attacking yourself!"

Brit smiled and whispered to her, "Yeah, but it was at a good price. I can beat the demons fully now! I can help those who are being taken over by them too!"

Kohaku stared at her in confusion as Brit tossed the Light Heart in the air, caught it and then slipped it back into her sleeve. She grinned at the small group that had gathered around her and she felt more important than ever.


	23. Chp23: A Month Later

**Yep im back and I will finish posting this story very very quickly**

___________________________________

Chapter 23

A Month Later: Recovering and Discovering

Pyanfar lounged on a tree limb enjoying the soft sunlight that fell on her face. She had been cooped up in her cave for some time and was still recovering her strength and letting her wounds heal. She had been extremely bored and so she had spent many hours in her mind, talking to Eesiffer and getting as much information out of him as she could. He had willingly given it too her without hesitation. She thought back on one of the many conversations with interest and uneasiness.

"_I have to tell you something. That little black stone has the power to kill one's dreams. I wasn't really going to kill your friends; I said that to help me take over you. I actually needed your body to stop the demons attacking your lands. They follow the "Lord of Demons". He is trying to usurp me." Eesiffer had said._

"_You mean, that you never meant to hurt me?" Pyanfar asked in astonishment. _

_Eesiffer chuckled and replied, "No, I meant to hurt you. You are forgetting about _after_ I defeated my usurper. I would have used you to, indeed, finish what I started long ago. But as the ancient demon law holds, one must follow the strongest of the strong. That was once me, but now it is you. You have beaten me and thus I must follow you." _

"_Should I be honored?" Pyanfar asked teasingly._

"_That depends." Eesiffer replied. _

Pyanfar sighed and played with the ends of the bandage that was wrapped around her still healing hand. She knew now who and what were attacking the Seretei, but she could do little as she was still not strong enough to fight. She wasn't ready to go back quite yet either. If she returned now she would probably be considered a traitor. She needed to bide her time and return when they needed help so that she would be re-accepted.

_What will you do when you return to the Seretei?_ Eesiffer asked from within her mind. The two had established a mental connection and could talk to each other without Pyanfar actually being in her mind.

She thought back, **See Byakuya of course. I've probably worried the poor man sick. I bet he's so depressed he's hurting himself.**

Eesiffer laughed and replied,_ Quit fantasizing girl. He is more likely trying to defend everyone. You know how callous he can be._

**Wait, how **_**DO**_** you know that?**

_What do you think I was doing while you were awake? Twiddling my thumbs? No, I was probing you memories and such. You'll have to forgive me for it but it was necessary if I were to take you over. I had to make sure I knew all of your power and everyone I could use against the Seretei._

**What ever.**

Suddenly, Pyanfar heard a rustling in the bushes on the forest floor. She quickly and quietly moved to a crouching position and waited excitedly. A moment later a man ran out of the bushes and crashed into a tree. He yelled loudly at the sky,

"Why is this happening?! What do you want?"

There was no response but silence and the man shook his head angrily. He yelled, "NO! NO! I won't let you! GAHHHH!"

The man collapsed with a moan and withered on the ground in apparent pain. Pyanfar closed her eyes sadly; she knew what was happening to him. But something was different about this demon. The spirit pressure it was giving off as it over took the man's was incredible and evil. It sang with the murmurs and groans of death, shadow, and flame. Pyanfar quickly hid the rest of her spirit pressure as not to be sensed. She watched in horror as the man's body suddenly exploded, and then a dark shadow surrounded the area.

Then the shadow condensed into a visible form. The beast was only slightly taller than a human, but it had horns, wings, and long claws. Pyanfar could not see its face for it had its back turned to her. Flames covered the creature from head to toe and its hunched back gave it a menacing appearance. It stayed still for a long time, and Pyanfar barely dared to breathe. Finally it moved and stretched its wings.

"Good, good. The plan is almost complete! I will be the King of Demons before tomorrow night falls. I can't wait to hear the petty little screams for mercy from those Soul Reapers." It said to itself.

Pyanfar knew who the demon was and she had to keep herself from attack the beast right away. She knew she would lose if she tried to fight him in her condition.

The creature turned around and Pyanfar had to choke back a gasp of horror. Its face was long and narrow with flaming red eyes. The skull protruded in places from its face giving it a mutilated look. It was nothing like Eesiffer; in fact Pyanfar thought that Eesiffer was very handsome compared to that beast.

_Why thank you for the compliment. Now, can we attack? That is my usurper! I want him dead! Attack!_

**I can't. I don't have enough power or strength to fight!**

A moment later, the beast had trudged into the woods leaving burned patches where he had stepped.

_  
Not enough strength, my tail! Girl, he's attacking TOMARROW. You won't be able to recover all your energy by then! You should have killed him now and we could have defeated the beasts in one fell swoop. Now you have to fight all of them!_

**Quit rubbing it in my face!**

Pyanfar mumbled angrily to herself and then using the dark energy that Eesiffer had taught her to control, swung from the tree and teleported herself from the scene. What else could she do? She had no power to fight now.


	24. Chp24: Reckoning with the Lord of Demons

Chapter 24

Reckoning with the Lord of Demons

A long month had passed in the Seretei. The Rukon district had fallen to ruin and the Soul Reapers had been plagued with attacks from demons almost everyday, every hour. Many Soul Reapers had lost their lives, but no part of the Seretei had been taken. This was in part to the hard work of the only Soul Reaper who could destroy the demons very quickly and with little injury.

Brit was exhausted. She had been worked to a pulp as the demon attacks had multiplied. She had been the key fighter in every battle because of the power of the Light Heart and her all around strength. And she couldn't deny that she liked the attention that her subordinates and other Captains were giving her.

But one thing had festered her for the long month; Pyanfar's disappearance. Shiro had said that her friend had probably fallen prey to a demon and was now being used as a host. It seemed that all the other captains had forgotten that they were missing one of their own. It seemed the girl had disappeared from all memory as the weight of war fell on the minds of her equals.

Brit had related that probability of Pyanfar being used at the beginning of the month to the Captain's council. They had readily accepted the explanation and the problem of getting the Squad 3 captain back had all but disappeared from their minds. But Brit had not forgotten, and neither had Byakuya. He had tried to get a search organized, but the demon attacks had forced Pyanfar's case to become a less important matter. Brit had gone to every battle, and had freed every person that had fallen victim to a demon from their clutches in hopes of finding Pyanfar, but it had been to no avail.

The Squad 5 Captain laid her head on her desk, and closed her eyes warily and she let her troubled mind ponder these thoughts. She was almost asleep when the banging of the wooden alarm echoed into her office. Without lifting her head she slammed her fist on her desk and muttered, "Damn demons…"



Unlike the times before where all the Soul Reapers had split up to protect all the areas of the Seretei, all the squads had grouped as one. Reports from scouts had said that the demons were in one unit now waiting outside the walls of the Seretei. Brit stood in ready anticipation; this was going to be the decisive battle of the war and she knew it.

"Lift the Wall. We must face this in an all frontal charge. We can't keep attacking them one at a time. Let us kill their leader and finish this war!" Yamamoto cried out. There was a rumble, and the walls lifted high into the sky to where they could no longer be seen. Behind where the wall had been was a large army of huge creatures diversely spread from some on four legs to others with wings as arms. Each was a monster and evil poured from them in waves. Brit was not so sure now that they should have lifted the wall, even if they were going to confront these creatures.

A single demon stepped from amidst his kin. He was taller than any man with bat wings sprouting from his back, a mutilated face, and covered in flames. Its blood-red eyes watched the Soul Reapers with interest.

"So, you fools have finally come out of hiding. You had enough? Want to surrender?" The beast asked with his voice crackling like his throat was filled with fire.

Yamamoto said back in a commanding way, "No! We have come here to kill you. We will not fall to your power without a fight. For a long month we have withstood your evil and we will now destroy it."

The beast snickered darkly and asked, "Yes, I figured as much. I have heard of your powerful Captain who can kill any demon. I issue a challenge. She cannot defeat me for I know her power."

Brit glared at the beast, but did not move. She had not been given the order to do so. Yet still, her anger began to burn deep within her. This demon did not know her power! He had not seen her fight!

"I am the Lord of Demons. As the strongest demon here, I will destroy your petty little Seretei, and then I will rule all!" The demon said and then began to laugh.

Brit could not take it any longer. She stepped away from the line of Squads and yelled at the beast, "I am Brit Noelia! I am the Soul Reaper who has been destroying your kin! I swear I will not let you pass into this city!"

"Brit!" Momo cried from the background. The Squad 5 Captain barely heard her as she stared into the eyes of her opponent. The red light in his eyes seemed to grow brighter with excitement. The other demons behind him backed away in fright.

"Demons only fight one on one, so no need to worry about my little friends there. It will be just you and me." It said in its crackling voice.

Brit heard a loud cry from the General, "Noelia! Get back!"

"Brit!" Casie cried. "Don't!"

The Squad 5 Captain did not heed them and drew her sword and pulled the Light Heart from the hem of her sleeve. She raised her sword above her head and cried, "BANKAI!"

The sword changed to its new form with lighting dancing over the blade. Brit pointed it at her foe and snapped, "Let us begin. I will show you how I have destroyed your kin!"

The demon laughed and returned, "Foolish girl. I will have fun killing you!"

Before the demon could blink Brit had flash stepped behind him. He quickly whirled around and blocked the slash aimed for his head. Brit swung her other hand in a wide ark and the Light Heart collided with the fiery skin of the demon. The beast screamed in pain and surprise as the angelic power of Shiro burnt the skin of the captain's foe.

The beast backed away in pain as Brit leapt into the sky. She pulled forth more of Shiro's power and thrust the Light Heart into the beast's head. More screams of pain erupted from it and a small form was dislodged from the demon. It collapsed onto the ground.

_Good, I have saved the life of this creature's host._ Brit thought triumphantly. _Now, to take this hellbeast out out._

The captain put as much power as she could into her sword and as she landed on the ground, she released it and cried, "Lighting Dome!"

A huge dome of electricity formed over the Lord of Demons and before the creature could move, it collapsed in on him and light forced everyone to cover their eyes. Brit let her sword drop as the dome disappeared and smoke flooded the area. As it cleared, the captain gasped in surprise.

The Lord of Demons was hunched down covered by a small shield of flames. They disappeared as the beast stood up and turned to Brit with a flaming sword in one hand and a whip in the other. It laughed and finally said menacingly, "Fool. I am the strongest Demon here remember? Such weak attacks, though painful stings, cannot kill me. You are doomed."

Brit knew he was right, she no longer had the strength to fight him.


	25. Chp25: Helpless to Help

**Another short chapter….sigh…maybe I shouldn't even call it a chapter…**

_______________________

Chapter 25

Helpless to Help

Casie watched in horror as the Demon advanced on her sister. The captain couldn't believe it! That was her sister's most powerful attack and yet the Demon had blocked it! It was unbelievable! Casie placed a hand on her sword and was about to rush to aid her sister, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Sajin. He shook his head and said,

"No Casie. If you go out there, the other demons will attack and you will only worsen you sister's chance of defeating that beast. Stay back and watch this time."

The young girl stared at her former captain with tears in her eyes, but took heed of his words and slowly let her hand fall from her sword.

The demon swung the sword with all its might at Brit, but the captain easily leapt out of the way. Rocks jumped from the earth as the demon's sword connected with it. Brit was about to unleash a blast of electricity, but the beast swung the whip in its other hand; it wrapped around Brit's ankle and pulled her from the sky and she crashed to the ground. The demon then thrust his clawed hands to where he had thrown the captain. Casie could hardly watch.

The beast backed away and as the dust cleared Casie saw her sister struggle to her feet. The Squad 5 Captain stood on her feet, blood running from many wounds and her zanpaktou had returned to its sealed form. The demon grinned revealing its many teeth.

"Had enough girl?" it asked. Brit did not respond; instead she fell to one knee. As the demon began to advance on her, she lifted the Light Heart that was still in her shaky grasp. Anger flared in her eyes and she tried to regain her feet. The demon, with a slash of his hand, knocked the Light Heart from Brit's grasp and then struck her with his long claws. The Squad 5 Captain flew backward and landed with a thud on the ground.

Once again, Brit tried to rise, but the attempt was strained. The demon laughed again and said to her, "This is the end. Good-bye little Soul Reaper."

The demon raised his sword and it burst into flame.

"BRIT!" Casie cried in horror.

Suddenly, there was a crash of flame on the back of the beast. It paused and turned around. Casie followed its gaze and gasped in surprise.

Standing on a nearby rooftop with sword released, was Pyanfar Starchaser!


	26. Chp26: Demon Vs Demon

**WARNING!!! This is very much an uber chapter….which means its probably the longest chapter in the entire story!!!**

_________________________

Chapter 26

Return of Pyanfar: Demon Versus Demon!

Pyanfar watched as many eyes turned to her with amazement and curiosity. She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from smiling; it was so funny to be the big hero, but it seemed she had arrived just in time. The captain sighed slightly for she probably looked rather weak with her raggedy kimono and her tangled bangs hiding her eyes from view. The Lord of Demons growled slightly as he turned.

"What have we here? A Rouge Soul Reaper?" He asked angrily.

Pyanfar put on a sly smile and returned, "No, just an absent one. I was waiting for you to attack so that you could easily be defeated."

That of course was a bluff. Pyanfar knew that she would not be able to defeat the beast in her current condition. She hoped to trick the beast into surrendering so that a confrontation could be avoided.

"You are more foolish than this other girl. I can see clearly that you are too weak to fight me. Did you really think that you could fight me in that condition?" The Lord of Demons growled. He flicked his whip and it cracked loudly. "I will kill you quickly then so you do not get in my way."

Pyanfar lifted her sword and pointed at him in a challenge. It trembled a bit in her grasp. It was in the hand that had been nearly cut through. "Bring it then."

With a roar, the beast sent his whip in a wide arc. Pyanfar leapt away from the rooftop as the whip whistled beneath her feet. She swung her sword and a blast of flame disconnected itself from the blade and flew towards the beast. She winced as her hand gave a sharp throb of pain. The flames slammed into the demon's face, but he did not flinch, only began to laugh. Pyanfar landed at ground level for she was unable to form spirit particles beneath her feet to keep her in the air. She was too tired.

"Flame is what I'm made of girl. Did you seriously think you could damage me with fire?" It asked after it had finished its laugh. Pyanfar stood panting for a moment, her gaze scanning the area. Brit was staring at her with an expression that the captain could not read. Byakuya was wide-eyed and staring with worry plain on his face. Izuru's face was filled with shock. She knew she would use too much energy if she used this attack, but she had to do it for everyone.

Pyanfar raised her sword and said, "Bankai."

The blade of the weapon suddenly changed, growing in length and sprouting spikes from one side of the blade's top, and as the hilt disappeared it was replaced by spikes on one side of the bottom edge. Blood-red coloring spread over the zanpaktou and two orange gems took their place in the middle of the spikes. The pommel turned to a spiked flower, another orange glob like gem in the center.

"Gorrkukut Tuiefjo! Dragon's Golden Fang!" Pyanfar cried. She let the blade drop to her side again and growled menacingly at the demon, "You will fall. Brit may not have been able to beat you, but I will!"

The beast scoffed, "What will you do then? Hit me with more fire?"

Pyanfar snickered and then twitched the sword in her hand. Suddenly, a huge dragon created of fire flew from the tip of the blade and circled around the captain in a protective manner. She yelled, "Gorkukut! Let us show him what we can truly do!"

The dragon let out an enormous roar and sprang forward. It collided with the Lord of Demon's chest and forced it backward into the earth. Pyanfar used the speed which her Bankai granted her, and before the demon could recover from the attack by the dragon, she had cut the beast's shoulder open. Green-gray blood flew into the air as the beast screamed in pain. Pyanfar landed on the ground and twirled on her heel. She would deliver a killing blow now. Gorkukut roared and came in for another strike.

Suddenly, the dragon's roar faded to silence and its body disappeared. The sword in Pyanfar's hand returned to its sealed form and Pyanfar stopped mid-run and fell to one knee panting.

_Damnit! I don't have enough energy to keep my Bankai going! Shit!_

The Lord of Demons turned to her and laughed, "I figured as much. You are too weak to fight me!"

Pyanfar closed her eyes as she knew he was right. Suddenly she heard the scream in her head.

_NO! Pyanfar! You must defeat him!_

**I can't! I don't have enough energy! I can't keep my Bankai!**

_You have to!_

**Why don't you then!?**

_Would you trust me with your body?_

**Yes. You know the consequence if you use it for your own advantage.**

_Then let me take over the use of your mind…_

Pyanfar took one last look at her friends and loved ones, then closed her eyes and listened to the Lord of Demon's footsteps as they neared her. She felt Eesiffer's presence…



Brit watched in horror as the Lord of Demons advanced on her friend. She couldn't believe that Pyanfar was alright! Shiro must have been wrong when he had suggested that the Squad 3 captain was being used as a host for a demon. Suddenly, she saw the eyes of her friend begin to glow red through the tendrils of hair that fell over the girl's face.

Pyanfar stood up and the Demon before the girl stopped in surprise. He then said,

"Oh, you are not done yet?"

There was silence for a moment, but then Pyanfar began to laugh. Brit could not utter a sound at her horror. It was not Pyanfar's voice in which she heard; the squad 3 captain's voice seemed to be distant and was overlaid with a deep and evil sounding voice. It was just as Shuhei had described.

Pyanfar stopped laughing and then said in the demonic voice, "No, I'm just getting started usurper!"

The Lord of Demons stepped back in surprise. "It…It cannot be! You are dead!"

"Do I look dead to you usurper? No I, the King of Demons, have returned and you shall fall!" Pyanfar said.

Brit scrambled to her hands and knees and called the Light Heart to her. It slid across the dusty ground and came to her hand. He grasped it and tears began to slide down her face. Pyanfar was being used as a host, and Brit would have to cleanse her. She would wait until the battle between these two beasts was over before she would strike.

Suddenly, Pyanfar lifted her Zanpaktou and she said in the voice that was not her own, "Bankai!"

The sword returned to its former state; but it was not quite the same. The blade had turned blacker than night and spikes lined the entire length of it. The huge fire dragon sprang from the blade's tip but it too was different. It was black as well but spikes ran down its spine and its eyes were hollow holes of darkness. It roared loudly and the sound ended with a shrill scream.

"It is over usurper! Prepare to die!" The demon within Pyanfar proclaimed.

The Lord of Demons laughed harshly. It was an awful sound that made Brit grit her teeth. After it had recovered itself, the beast said, "And what can you do? You've no power of your own anymore. It's so obvious! You just now took over that girl's body. It would have taken me less than a minute! You've grown weak."

The demon in Pyanfar growled angrily at its foe, "You are a fool. I have lost none of my power! Behold!"

Pyanfar swung Gorrkukut Tuiefjo and the flaming dragon rushed forward. It grabbed the Lord of Demons in its fangs and it crashed into a nearby building. Pyanfar's face split into an evil grin and she snickered quietly. But her triumph was short-lived. The Lord of Demons suddenly burst from the wreckage of the house and flew straight towards the Squad 3 Captain. Pyanfar barely dodged in time.

"Weak, weak, weak! Didn't you learn from _her_ attempt that fire will not hurt me!?" It crackled.

Suddenly, with a swing of Pyanfar's sword, a blast of dark energy sprang from the blade and flew through sky. It collided with the Lord of Demons breaking through his shield. It cried in pain and surprise. Pyanfar landed softly on the ground and watch as the Lord of Demons regained his composure.

"You are to underestimate me now usurper?" The demon within Pyanfar asked. The enemy demon growled softly, and then stuttered,

"You…you…."

Pyanfar lodged her sword into the ground and then reached to her bandaged right hand. Gently, she removed the bandage and let it float to the ground. Blood flowed freely from the open wound and it dripped to the ground. She picked up her sword once more and then said,

"I swear you will die here usurper! I will win!" The demon in Pyanfar proclaimed.

The Lord of Demons seemed unmoved. He glared at his opponent with anger, but slowly it turned to laughter. Brit winced at the harsh sound that split her ear drums. What was the demon laughing at?

"Why do you laugh usurper? You are only delaying your own defeat!" Pyanfar snapped.

The Lord of Demons finally recovered himself enough and then growled, "No demon would say such a thing full of mercy and weakness. You didn't take over that girl did you? No, you lost and now you're forced to follow her will! No matter if you defeat me or not, you can never be the King of Demons if you are a follower of a weakling!"

Pyanfar did not respond instead looked at the ground as if ashamed. Brit couldn't believe it at all. Was the Lord of Demons trying to play on his opponent's nerves?

The beast suddenly attacked his opponent, Pyanfar leapt out of the way again, but this time, the Lord of Demons was ready. He opened his deformed mouth and let a blast of fire follow is foe into the sky. Pyanfar brought her sword in front of her and created a shield of black energy. The fire crashed into the shield, but it quickly shattered and the Squad 3 captain was hit by the blast. She was thrown to the ground.

The Lord of Demons quickly took his opening and as Pyanfar struggled to her feet, the beast struck her with his tail. Once again the girl was flying through the air and then crashed into a nearby building. It collapsed on top of her.

"PYANFAR!" Brit screamed in horror. Suddenly, the ground shook as the Lord of Demons stepped behind her. The Squad 5 Captain whirled around to see the Demon looming over her.

"Now, where were we?" He crackled. Suddenly, dark energy tinted with red crashed into the beast and startled, he backed away from Brit.

"Usurper! I'm not dead yet!" Brit turned just in time to see Pyanfar leap from the wreckage and hit the beast with her sword. More green blood flew into the air. The captain of squad 3 lifted her hand and dark energy sprang from it. It only took a few blasts for the Lord of Demons to be knocked off of his feet.

Pyanfar stepped protectively in front of Brit and she glanced down at her friend. The squad 5 captain wanted to shrink away from the girl for the evil aura came off of her in waves. She could just see the blood red eyes through the girl's bangs and the stream of blood flowing from above one. Pyanfar smiled, revealing her teeth that seemed to have grown sharper and a small trail of blood came from between her lips.

"P…Py…" Brit whispered. The other captain didn't seem to notice, instead turned back to her foe. Brit suddenly heard the voice of the demon within her friend.

"You saw what just happened girl! My power is not strong enough to defeat him any longer!"



"I cannot defeat him with my power as it is now girl! You saw that it takes an enormous part of energy to knock him from his feet, and he won't have a scratch when he gets up!" Eesiffer pleaded. "Can't we just run?"

"NO!" Pyanfar said, "No, we can't run. I can't leave my friends!"

Eesiffer gazed off into the forever darkness of the girl's mind, and said, "I could defeat him if…if I was released. Then my power would not be half-sealed by your body. But it is too dangerous and it could kill you."

Pyanfar nodded, but replied, "I don't care if it kills me! Will you for certain be able to defeat him if I allow you to overtake my body?"

"I am for certain. This demon is a weak one who has one his Lordship through using others. But why would you risk dying if you would never see your friends again?"

"You are not a Soul Reaper demon! I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends. I would rather die to allow them to live than run and have them die or be tortured to death. Now, do it! I grant you permission to overtake my body." Pyanfar replied.

Eesiffer's eyes shone and he whispered, "Thank you."

Pyanfar smiled and replied, "Good, now get your revenge!"



Casie watched in amazement as Pyanfar stepped away from her sister and towards the Lord of Demons. She seemed pleased and triumphant. The evil demon got to its feet and growled at his opponent as she stepped closer.

"What will you do now? Don't you see that you are going to lose?" He snapped.

Pyanfar stopped and tossed Gorrkukut away to the dusty ground. The demon seemed surprised at this action.

"Are you intent on dying?" it asked sarcastically.

Pyanfar smiled and suddenly a red ring of light encircled her. Red flames shot into the sky and enveloped the girl so that she could not be seen. The demon took a step back in surprise.

Finally the red flames disappeared and smoke spread across the battle field. Casie coughed and rubbed her eyes as tears sprang to them for they were irritated by the smoke. The Lord of Demons was staring in horror as the dust was blown away. The Squad 9 Captain closed her eyes and waited for the wind to cease.

When it did she glanced up and gasped in horror. Standing where Pyanfar had been a minute before stood a large beast with midnight black fur, a halo of fire floating above his head, spikes protruding from between clumps of it, red eyes, and long fangs; another demon. The Lord of Demons was aghast. He took a step backward, his eyes bulging in fear.

"N…no!" it gurgled. The huge cat like-demon that had been Pyanfar lifted its head and bared its gleaming fangs in an evil grin. It spread its huge bat-like wings and let its long claws stretch in anticipation.

"It's over, usurper! I will kill you now!" Pyanfar's demon cried. The Lord of Demons spread his wings and leapt into the sky. He was flying as high as he could and he called back,

"Only if you catch me!"

The cat-like demon laughed and faster than the eye could blink the demon was next to the other in flight.

"You cannot out run me fool. I am the King of Demons and you will die now!" it laughed. The Lord of Demons made no sound at all as he stared the cat-like demon in the face. Suddenly, Pyanfar's demon created a sword from nothing but air; it was long and slender with the blade blacker than the shadows that floated around it. The King of Demons lifted it and red energy surrounded the sword until it shone like the sun. The Lord of Demons yelped if fear but it turned into a scream of pain as the King swung his sword and a huge blast of energy engulfed the usurper. After a moment, there was nothing left of the malformed beast.

The King of Demons slowly descended to a lower height above his people, and then lifted his sword and snapped,

"Be gone all of you! Do not return here unless you want to die by my claw!"

The demons wasted no time racing away into a portal one of them had opened. Once it they had all gone and the portal closed, the King of Demons landed on the ground. Casie saw Brit struggle to her feet and she held the Light Heart in front of her.

"I command you to release my friend from you power or I will kill you!" She said.

The King laughed and replied, "You could not beat my weak counterpart. You could never hope to defeat me. But no worries girl, your friend is safe as she will be."

Casie still wanted to race to help her sister, but Sajin's strong hand kept her still. She watched as the King of Demons stood still for a moment, and then suddenly his dark form dissolved and reformed into a smaller silhouette. Once the darkness disappeared, Pyanfar was left in its wake.

"P…Pyanfar!" Casie heard Brit cry out in surprise. Pyanfar did not respond but only remained silent. She was stock still as if she was oblivious to the world.

Suddenly, blood splattered the air as hundred of wounds opened on Pyanfar's body. She collapsed without a sound. Casie stared horror struck and slowly her gaze shifted to her sister who was also frozen in shock. No one moved, everyone seemed too amazed to move.

Then there was the sound of footsteps from Casie's left and Captain Kuchiki was racing away from the crowd of Soul Reapers. He was by Pyanfar's side in less than a second, and he cradled her in his arms. Casie paid no more attention to them and shrugged Sajin's hand off of her shoulder. She sprinted to her sister's side just as she collapsed from exhaustion. There were more footsteps, and suddenly Kohaku was next to the two checking Brit's vital signs. She looked extremely worried and she asked,

"How do you feel, can you breathe are you alright-"

"I'm fine Kohaku. Casie, thanks for catching me." Brit said. She closed her eyes and Casie helped her to sit down on the dusty ground. A huge smile was on the young captain's face.



Sharp pain swept over Pyanfar's body as she collapsed. She felt something wet flow from every point of pain. She closed her eyes trying to imagine somewhere kind, but she could not focus.

_**Is this how it feels to die?**_

_I told you girl that you might die if I released my true form. _

_**I am not regretting, only surprised as to how much it hurts.**_

Eesiffer did not respond and a second later Pyanfar felt someone gently cradle her in their arms. Pyanfar had to force her eyes open to see who it was that held her. Her vision was fuzzy but after a moment the fog cleared and she was greeted by Byakuya's face. His gray eyes were wide with worry.

"Pyanfar, why didn't you tell me about the demon? I would have given anything to help you." He asked softly.

Pyanfar gazed at him a moment and then she grinned. She said through ragged breaths "I told you…I could take care of myself…didn't I?"

Byakuya only shook his head.


	27. Chp27: All that's Well Ends Well

Chapter 27

All that's Well Ends Well

The Seretei was abuzz with the news of the return of Pyanfar and Brit and Casie's valiant efforts over the course of the last month. The war was finally over and the Squads were celebrating with parties and get togethers.

The excitement however, did not reach Pyanfar in the Squad 4 barracks. She was bed-bound and hating every minute of it. She jumped at the sound of someone passing by the room and then relaxed as she realized it wasn't one of the medics. The Squad 3 Captain fidgeted and fought the urge to scratch at her wounds. Her entire body was practically bandaged up except for her face and the top of her head. She had also been forced to get stitches on the hand she had cut on her own blade. She didn't remember that very well however, for she had been too dazed with pain to notice more.

She gently rubbed an eye and sighed. She was also far too bored and she wanted nothing more than to go to her desk and do paperwork. Yes she had the urge to do paperwork. Pyanfar hadn't done it for a month and now for the oddest reason she wanted to so bad.

_Maybe I really am going insane this time!_ She thought. Eesiffer had not spoken much to her since the battle two days ago, but she knew he was there and that he was trying to give her privacy. He was such a kind demon for being the most evil.

There was the sound of footsteps and Pyanfar tensed up. She prayed it wasn't a medic or a surgeon coming to stick her with needles or cut her open or worse! She ducked under her covers and began to tremble as more thoughts entered her mind.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice that Pyanfar instantly recognized. She peeked from beneath her blanket and tried not to look as scared as she was. Brit was standing by the bed side with a gleaming smile on her face, one arm in a sling and a piece of medical tape still across a deep cut on her cheek. Pyanfar was sure that the other captain could hear her racing heart.

"I…I was trying to take a nap and its too light in here. And of course you just came barging in without a word." Pyanfar said trying to keep her normal bravado.

Brit glanced at the window in the room and saw that it was shut. She turned back to her friend and lifted an eyebrow. "Too light in here huh?"

Pyanfar innocently smiled. Brit began to laugh and Pyanfar growled at her, "What are you laughing at?"

After a moment, Brit replied, "Quit trying to hide it from me Py, I know you too well. You thought I was someone who was going to poke you with needles didn't you?"

Pyanfar sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night either. Do you think they'll let me out of here soon?"

Brit shrugged her shoulders and responded, "I could ask Kohaku if she knows, but I doubt it will be for a couple of weeks."

Pyanfar groaned and thrust her face into one of her pillows. Without taking her head from the pillow, she said so that Brit could hear, "I'm so bored. Why can't I just take a walk or something?"

"You probably wouldn't be able to stand for very long. That's why." Brit replied. Pyanfar didn't reply but stayed face down. Brit sighed and continued, "Anyway I was just coming to see how you were doing. Byakuya was busy today and he asked me if I would. Of course I wanted to know if you were ok too. So does Casie, you know she's been asking about you a lot too."

"Humph." Was all Pyanfar could say. She hated all of the attention she was getting. She didn't want them all to waste their time worrying about her and it was trashing her sneaky nature.

"Well, I'll let you take your "nap" now ok? I've got a lot of sleeping to catch up on myself! See ya!" Brit said as she left. It was only a few moments before Pyanfar heard the sound of footsteps out in the hall and she ducked back under the covers. She couldn't wait to get out of this place.



Brit was leaving the Squad 4 Barracks when she was stopped by Kohaku. She smiled at her friend and greeted her.

"Hey Kohaku 'sup?"

"Not much, except that I got promoted!" Kohaku said gleefully.

"Really to what position?" Brit asked.

The girl's face was plastered with the biggest smile Brit had ever seen. "Fourth seat!"

"WOW! That's awesome! Congrats!" Brit said. She threw her good arm around her and asked, "How about I treat you to some Ramen? You know you want to!"

"W…Well…" Kohaku stuttered unsure if she wanted to or not.

"Come on, It's free for you!"

"Well, okay I'll come." she said.

"Good! Let's go!"

Brit drug her friend away and the two were soon talking animatedly about just about anything and everything and both could not have been happier.



Casie yawned loudly as she lay stretched out on the grass gazing at the clouds. It was one of the most beautiful days she could ever remember; it was almost as if the world was celebrating along with the Soul Reapers on their victory. Casie would have hated to be inside on a day like this.

"That one looks like Captain Komamura's head."

Casie gazed up to where Shuhei was pointing and saw the cloud. She laughed until she cried. Once she had recovered her composure, the young captain pointed to another and said, "And that one looks like my hair."

The two laughed and laughed.


	28. Chp28: Shinigami Book Golden!

Soul Reaper Illustrated Book Golden!!

"NO! Keep it away from me!"

The scream echoed down the halls of the Squad 4 Barracks and many Soul Reapers stopped and glanced at their companions. Who or what could be making such a racket?

"You need this medicine Pyanfar! You've been too tense and it's not good for your health! This will help you sleep and relax. Please it's just a tiny prick." Unohana pleaded with one of her patients.

"NO NO NO!" Pyanfar cried as Unohana tried to coax her to lay still. The Squad 4 captain had a syringe in her hand and the Squad 3 Captain was pressed as far as she could go against the back board of her bed. Isane, a tall gray-haired woman, was standing back watching worriedly.

Unohana sighed and then said, "You shouldn't make this so hard. You are going to get the medicine regardless of if you want it or not. Isane, help me hold her down."

Pyanfar yelped as the two tackled her. Despite her sore wounds, the squad 3 captain fought back, kicking, punching, and scratching at her attackers. Finally the girl managed to slip free of them and began to race for the door. She glanced over her shoulder to see Unohana picking herself up, and then Pyanfar crashed into Byakuya. He was standing in the door way and he grabbed the back of his lover's white kimono as she tried to slip past him. She struggled to get out the door. She pleaded, "LET ME GO!!!"

"Were you about to lose this Unohana?" Byakuya asked teasingly. Unohana nodded and gently touched her new black eye.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki. Will you keep her still so I can administer this medicine?"

Pyanfar began to freak. Byakuya was going to make her get that medicine without question. She had to get away! Suddenly, a plan formed into her mind she almost laughed at how hilarious it was. She reached over to Byakuya's sash and yanked it free of it's knot.

The man's pants fell to his ankles and Pyanfar slipped from his shocked grasp. She raced out the door but paused and popped her head back in and taunted in a sing-song voice,

"Bi-Bi shaves his webbers!" Then she was gone running as fast as she could. There was a moment of silence as both Unohana and Isane stared in horror.

"W…W…W…W…" Isane stuttered.

"It's shiny!" Unohana whispered. Byakuya scrambled for his pants and yelled with rage down the hall,

"PYANFAR!!!!"

Sajin sat up in his bed and yawned. It had been a long night and he had been chasing bones in his sleep. He got to his feet then went into his bathroom. He got something from behind his mirror cabinet and then shut it.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" He screamed suddenly. His whole head had been shaved to the pale pink skin and all that was left was a very tall Mohawk, which was dyed green. Sajin began to shake with anger and then he heard giggling coming from beneath his bed. He stomped back into his sleeping quarters and then threw the bed aside to reveal Casie and Yachiru crying with laughter.

Their laughter slowly stopped as they noticed that Sajin was glaring death at them. He drew his sword and yelled "BANKAI!"

Many people outside the Squad 7 Barraks stopped in curiosity as they heard screams of horror. "EEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Brit and Amber stumbled into the Squad 5 Barracks and collapsed onto the floor. Momo rushed to her captain's side quickly and help her to a sitting position. The captain was giggling uncontrollably as was Amber. Momo asked worriedly, "Are you two ok?"

"We're super Momo! We just came back from the Ramen Bar." Brit's reply was followed by a hick-up.

"Yes, whatever they put in that Ramen is absolutely amazing!" Amber said, her green eye and blue eye blinking out of sync. Momo stared at them mystified and then snapped,

"You guys are joking! You're acting like a couple of drunks! You can't be serious!"

Brit sighed contently and then replied, "What's ever serious in this world?"

Momo put a hand to her head and then said, "I can't believe you guys ate so much Ramen that you basically got drunk off the stuff."

"DUDE THAT HAS TO BE AWSOME STUFF!!! LET ME HAVE SOME!"

Momo turned to the blazing blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit and replied, "You got the wrong anime Naruto. Go home."

"AW MAN!!" He said and turned to leave. The three girls stared after him dumbfounded.


	29. Chp29: Pyanfar's Demon Encyclopedia

Pyanfar's Demon Encyclopedia

"Hey! Pyanfar here and welcome to my encyclopedia! I will now explain a few things about demons! Demons must have a host to gain their power. They usually do this by driving their host into a state where they are nearly insane and then taking over the body. They then force their own forms out of the host's bodies to gain full control of their powers. My case was an incredibly odd one because unlike most hosts, I had the power to defeat my demon and "tame" him. By learning the name of a demon you then have complete control over it. By their law they must listen to whoever is stronger, so if defeated by the host the demon is then in their service. Also, if a host allows the demon to release his true form to gain more power and then tries to retract it back into their body, the host's body will become stressed and hurt from the inhuman movement made by a demon. That is exactly what happened to me after I saved the day!"

"Hey! What about us!"

"Oh…hi Brit…Casie…Kohaku….everyone."

"We fought too!!"

"Eh..heh…sorry. Right after _**we**_ saved the day."

"Thank you!"

"Heh…Also according to ancient folklore, demons have been asleep for a long, long time ever since Eesiffer was imprisoned and that is why they have not attacked before now. It was the Lord of Demons who roused them."

"_Hey! Don't tell them my name!" _

"Whoops, sorry Eesiffer!"

"_GRRRRRR!"_

1


End file.
